Therapy
by chewing.on.PEARLS
Summary: ShikaIno. I was tired of taking care of a drunk, broken Ino, but I couldn't stay away. "Kiss me back, I want to know how it feels when someone actually cares." If I kissed her, I wouldnt be able to stop. I kissed her. Shika POV, humor, threeshot, LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Long time, no see :) Welcome to my ShikaxIno threeshot! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm writing this in lou of the time I've spent awayyyyy from FFnet! Hopefully, in the near future (for all those who have read my work), I will be able to FINALLY put up the sequel to One Step! YAYYY! Anyways, for returning readers, this story is different from the others in that I ACTUALLY HAVE EVERYTHING WRITTEN AND EDITED! This will all be done in the course of probably two weeks, TOPS! Excited, right?

KAY, REVIEW AND STUFF!

**Warning:** This story has **LEMONS** so if you don't like, DON'T READ! It's rated M, soooo it's not for little kiddies!

Otay, ENJOY!

* * *

**Therapy: _A ShikaIno Story_**

_**Chapter o1**: _Babysitting Ino

* * *

"…_Out on your own. Cold and alone again. Can this be what you really wanted, baby…?"_

_- Lacrymosa, Evanescence_

* * *

**She had been crying again.** Any dumbass could tell by the woe-is-me face, and the way she tried to hide those big baby-blues behind her long, golden bangs. It was useless, though, really; like I said, any ignorant dumbass could tell. She looked different, though. The way she didn't pout her rosy, pink lips, or bitch and moan, or lie down with any Jack with a nice face that rounded the corner told me a lot, actually.

She was really serious.

She really did love him.

I rolled my eyes. Troublesome. Leave it to her to fall in love with some emotionless retard that wouldn't even change because he didn't know what emotions were. Leave it to her to reach for the impossible, because it _was_ impossible. Leave it to _her_ to try and change something unchangeable. And leave it to _her_ to totally look past something that could actually be good for her…

I sighed.

What did he give her anyway—a few cold kisses, a warm bed at night, a couple "beautiful"s every once in a while?

Let it alone…

Leave it be…

"Ino." She didn't look up, didn't even move; didn't give any reaction to show that she knew I was even there. "It's two in the morning, you have an early shift today," I scolded, putting my hands into my pockets. "Let's get going."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. If you were to look into her opaque eyes, you wouldn't see anything except for the reflection of the sake cup sitting in front of her. A small piece of drool would probably be lingering on her lips, tears most likely mixing into it. Disgusting…and slightly…amusing.

I sighed and glanced at the bartender across the bar. He was cleaning a cup out, a pleading look in his eye.

I stuffed my hands even deeper into my pockets, and closed my eyes. This was getting tiring. I had just come home from a long mission, and napping was my top priority. Unfortunately, I had run into Yamanaka-san, and she was worried about her crazy daughter. It gets worse, though, believe me. Then she wanted _me_ to find her so she could help with the flower shop. Yeah, _me_—the one who just got back from his mission. She wasn't with Sai or Sakura, and that said enough on its own. The girl hadn't been at the training grounds, and did not have any shifts at the hospital on Mondays, which lead me here.

Sad, the perfect princess everyone had thought her to be had recently made this her new hangout.

Oh yeah, this place was really jumping. I glared around at the dimming lights, and single drunk in the corner, and then at the queen of all drunks herself. She still hadn't moved; she was leaning on the table, and her hair was slowly falling into her mouth which stood ajar and onto her slumped shoulders. It was depressing, really.

"Ino, really, let's go. I'm tired, you're tired…"

I looked at the sole bartender that was now leaning against a wall and looking at the young Yamanaka in disbelief. "_He's_ tired." I reached out with a click of my tongue and shook her shoulder. "Seriously, Ino!" Was my voice actually rising with her?

It was a full minute before I felt Ino twitch beneath my hand. She turned around and stared at me in astonishment. "Oh, Shikamaru!" She smiled, but the saliva still ran a wet, shiny trail down her chin. "I didn't see you there!" she slurred drunkenly.

I could feel my blood rising, but tried to calm down with another sigh and roll of my eyes. "I know, I know…" I murmured. "Now, can you stand?"

Why was I asking her this? Knowing her, she had probably emptied the whole bar. Some medic…

She closed her eyes, and wrinkled her nose as a throaty moan escaped her lips. "Stand?" A petite hand reached up to her tangled hair and scratched her head. "Why?"

"So that I can take you home," I answered.

"Home?" She sighed dreamily, and then laid her head on the bar top as if it was too much trouble to hold it up on her own. I was sure her world was spinning. "I don't have a home…" she moaned sadly.

I probably gave her the craziest look I had ever given anyone in my life, and then I sent the bartender a look of apology. "Ino." I gazed back at her, eyes tired, and hands on my hips. "What the hell are you talking about? _Of course_, you have a home." I had never seen the girl so drunk in my life. Well, maybe on _some_ occasions, but Ino was usually very giddy, almost to the point of obnoxious slap-happiness at those times.

"No…" She shook her head, face still lying on the counter. "Sai…" she whispered sullenly, and I could hear the rising anger in her voice. "He kicked me out two days ago, that asshole…" By now, her head was already rising as well as a fist and she was shaking it at the worried bartender as if _he_ were the cause of all her pain.

Her face was swollen and red, her eyes bloodshot and I knew what I was about to say would only make matters worse. "Ino, you were at _Sai's_ house two days ago…"

I can promise you I'm not stalking this girl. Stalking Ino would be two crimes: one for stalking, and the second for it being crazy Ino. The reason I knew where she was then was the same reason I knew she was here. When sent by Chouji to go find her for training (it seemed like I was being sent a lot these days, but that's because everyone _assumed_ I kept track of the chick 24/7), Sakura had said she hadn't heard from her in a while, it was too early for her Friday shift, she wasn't in her own apartment, and her parents hadn't seen her in the Yamanaka household the whole day. For an annoying bitch with too many mood swings to count, she wasn't really that troublesome to locate.

Ino looked straight ahead and then back down, slowly. "Oh," she whimpered, tears caught in her throat. I knew the water works were soon to come.

I closed my eyes and massaged the bridge of my nose as I heard another whimper come, and then another. "Alright, alright, enough already." I grabbed the girl's arm, turning her around in the stool, then bent over, hoisting the light girl over my shoulder. I wanted to take her somewhere where there were people to watch her, but I figured since Sakura's place and the Yamanaka household were all the way on the other side of town, and it was too troublesome to walk that far at night, that I would just drop her off at her place which was right around the corner.

Whose bright idea was it to house the girl right next to a bar, anyway?

The hiccup signaled her cries to stop, and I knew hell was coming. "Shikamaru!" she whined. "Don't hold me like this; I swear to Kami, I'll barf!"

I hissed as she punched me in the leg, then pulled her back over my shoulder and stared at the girl my arms were wrapped around. Her pretty aqua eyes were dimmed and half-lidded, her lips pursed and red and her red cheeks covered in part by both her long, blonde hair and a layered sheen of sweat. She was beautiful... "Ugh, Ino, you smell horrible!" I said as I inhaled the strong scent of liquor and saved myself from thinking about the girl as anything but annoying.

She groaned and tossed her head back, her knees buckling beneath her weight. If I hadn't been holding her waist, she would've slumped to the ground. "Just take me home…"

I did not even think of talking back and began walking out of the bar as quickly as I could. I glanced back at the bartender as I heard Ino moan at the movement. Her head was lying against my neck so it shifted slightly, and she closed her eyes.

"Sorry about this." I smirked at the bartender and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Ino could be so embarrassing sometimes; I didn't even want to be associated with her. My tolerance for her foolishness these days was extremely low. "I'll be around tomorrow to pay for _the princess' _bill," I promised as I shook Ino a little to get my message across. She winced and then put her head into the crook of my neck.

"Shika…" she moaned, breath hot on my neck.

I felt my face grow hot, but swore it was because of the humidity. When she was like that, she was almost gorgeous... "Don't drool on me, Ino!" I barked. Another save.

The bartender chuckled. "No problem, Shikamaru, you guys have a nice night, alright?"

As I walked out, I waved at him and then shifted Ino around until one of her arms was over my shoulder. "You too. Goodnight."

Finally entering the warm summer air of Konoha at night, I gave a long, troubled sigh. Having to take care of Ino was being proven more than even a jonin like me could handle. I pitied whomever the girl ended up with in the end. The night was really quiet and peaceful since it was, I don't know, _two in the morning_. When I rounded the corner, I immediately saw the apartment homes in the distance, about a quarter of a kilometer away.

"Ugh, troublesome…" I murmured to myself. "Why me, anyway, huh?"

I heard Ino giggle. "_Troublesome_; what a funny word!" I rolled my eyes. She really was hammered; Ino hated that word.

I walked up the steps to Ino's two story penthouse (she was always so spoiled) and wiggled the doorknob. Locked. "Ino, give me your key," I ordered softly. Stupid command.

The blonde jumped out of my arms, and wobbled to the door. "You don't need a key, Shikamaru," she mumbled drunkenly. "Just _open_ the damn thing!" She reached out, grasping at air.

"To your left," I sighed.

"I know what I'm doing!" she screeched, before finally getting her hand around the knob and shaking it forcibly. "You just gotta…shake it right, is all," she muttered to herself.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets, and leaned against the railing, allowing Ino to have her way with it for a couple of minutes. Finally, she growled, slamming her head against the door.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"The door's broken…"

"Of course it is…"

She let a few seconds pass.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"I lost my key…"

"I know."

Again, she let a few seconds pass and then sighed, a sign of her sobering up a little. With her head still against the door, she kicked it, before slowly slumping to the ground into one of those fetal positions. A small whimper passed through her lips and then she fell back, lying out on her porch, her sad, cerulean eyes sparkling like the stars in the night sky. After awhile her lips began to tremble, and she exhaled, closing her eyes tightly and throwing her arms over her face. Ino hated being seen while she was crying.

"Shikamaru, I'm so tired," she sobbed, shaking her head. I looked at her blankly, immediately knowing it wasn't just her state of sleepiness she was referring to. It was her relationship with Sai, her small (huge) drinking problem, and the pressure on her to become a great ninja. It was all too much for the girl to handle. "I'm just so tired…" she whispered, and then sniffled a little.

I closed my eyes, letting the blonde have a little time, and after a few sniffles and soft sobs, I knew she was done. She was quiet, adding in one more sniffle before exhaling deeply and moving one of the arms from her face. Ino let the arm dangle to the side and play with a plant in a flower pot next to her, not yet wanting to look me straight in the eyes while tears still danced and glided down her tan face.

Though it didn't seem like it, Ino was a big girl now. She didn't mope and cry for too long; the chick had her small time, and then went on with life. That's just how Ino was, and I found myself being a little proud of her.

I sat up from my comfortable spot on the railing and then leaned down, grabbing the girl's arm, and forcibly, but gently, pulling her up to her feet. "I know you're tired, Ino. You can sleep at my place." I didn't know what I was thinking in the first place. Leaving her alone could be dangerous, especially in her volatile state.

Though my apartment was pretty close, the Nara household was closer. We could stay there the night. It was funny; my parents loved Ino just as much as they loved Chouji. They would welcome the girl into our home with open arms.

I bent down and looked back at the blonde. "Get on," I ordered curtly. I knew she couldn't walk a straight line, let alone down stairs and all the way to my home. Without a word, my teammate jumped onto my back, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I stood up all the way, and wrapped my arms around her legs to keep her up, and then descended the stairs, beginning the short journey to my house.

* * *

"…_The doctor tells me to relax and stand still, prescribes me a new pill to quell my anger.  
Wish I could make her pull herself up off the floor__ …"_

_-Waiting, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

Immediately, upon resting her head on my shoulder, Ino was asleep, and by the time we reached my house, I was dozing off as well. I walked up the long walkway and used my key to open the door leading into the courtyard. I saw a light switch on in the main house up ahead (both of my parents are light sleepers) and then trudged to the front door. When I opened it, both of my parents began to rush into the front room.

My mother had her arms crossed, and her dark hair was in a long braid over her shoulder. There were tired creases on both of my parents' faces, but mostly on my dad's who was rubbing his eyes at the moment. Soon, his stern eyes were on me.

"What's going on here, Shikamaru? Do you understand that it's almost three in the morning?" asked my mother demandingly.

I sighed and closed my eyes, reopening them to give my parents a pleading and grateful look. "I'm sorry to bother you two, but Ino and I need a place to sleep. Can we crash here, just for tonight?" Ino seemed to second that as she moaned in her sleep, and snuggled into my neck. I flinched away from her and then gave my parents a begging look. "Please?"

My father blinked at the girl quizzically and then walked over, beginning to take her from my back, and my mother frowned harshly at me as she helped my father out.

"Ino may, but I don't know about you," scolded my mother as I shrugged the girl from my shoulders and into my dad's sturdy arms.

My dad looked down at the girl like _she_ was his child (though it was understandable since he had known Ino since she was in her mother's womb) and then looked back up at me with a sigh. "What your mother means is that we want a full explanation of this in the morning," he said calmly, and then arched an eyebrow. "Is she alright?" I thought he said we would talk in the morning. I was so tired, I was about to fall out.

"She's just drunk," I said dryly, trying to show them that Ino actually _wasn't_ perfection at its finest. My comment, of course, did not make them like the girl any less.

My mother clicked her tongue. "Oh, the poor dear," she tsked, shaking her head. She wiped a few blonde strands from Ino's face. "She's going to have such a headache in the morning." I rolled my eyes. If it were me in Ino's predicament, they'd probably throw me an ice pack and shoo me off to bed while telling me how irresponsible I was.

I decided to try out my luck. "You know, Mom, I have a headache too," I said truthfully. Dealing with Ino after a mission didn't really leave the body in a happy state.

My mother waved me off. "Oh, shut-up, Shikamaru! You're just fine!" she reprimanded. "What did you do today anyway, sit around and watch clouds with Chouji?" I rolled my eyes. I had actually been on an A-rank mission today Mom, thanks for asking. I saw my father shake his head as my mother worried over Ino some more, and chuckle slightly.

I crossed my arms and began walking off. "Yeah, well, I'm going to retire to bed."

"Goodnight, Shikamaru," called my mother in a sweet voice before saying something to my father about putting extra blankets in the guest room for Ino.

"Get some sleep, son," said my father, before smirking at me and walking away.

I scuffled off to my room with one last sigh, and plopped on my bed, not even thinking to take off my shoes, clothes, or anything really. Closing my eyes, I laid face down on my pillow, and found enough energy to at least let down my hair.

I couldn't help but think about Ino as I began to drift off to sleep. She was going too far with this Sai fellow, and it definitely wasn't good for her. I had never wanted to be the overprotective type, but couldn't help it at times. The chick was the only girl in our three man squad and had a tendency to get into trouble that she couldn't always get herself out of (without causing a riot, that is). It was troublesome, but I always found myself helping her get out of that trouble, without even thinking on it. She was precious to me, a friend that I (maybe) could rely on at times when I needed help, and ever since Asuma passed, my want to protect her, and everyone else for that matter, had gotten stronger.

But Ino was…hard-headed, stubborn. She didn't want to have to rely on others, and wanted to figure things out herself, even if it meant figuring it out the hard way. Asuma had asked her to "take care of these two" and that was something she took to heart. She didn't want my or Chouji's help, she wanted _us _to want _her's_.

I chuckled into my pillow softly and then was out like a light. _Ino…you're something else…_

* * *

"…_I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home…"_

_-Bring Me To Life, Evanescence _

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked it! This chapter's pretty short, but the next one will be longer. I will update probably sometime this week, so hopefully all of you won't become too distant and forget the plot! No worries, like I said, I have EVERYTHING written and edited this time, so updating shouldn't be a problem! Oh! And LEMON NEXT CHAP, WOOOOHHH! Get excited! If you don't like...well...why'd you click on my story then? SHOO!

Anywaysss, everyone **CLICK **the **BLUE BUTTON **in order to **REVIEW**!

Alright, luv u and laterz!

-chewingonpearls (SAYURI)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, guys! Another update for you! YAY! This chapter WILL have lemons, so if you don't like, SEE YA! Anyway, to answer the anon reviewer...

**vb**: Most of the reason I made this story and am putting it up is to buy myself time to work on the sequel to my SasuxSaku fic! I get really antsy when I don't update things for a long time, and tend to procrastinate form the anxiety (odd, I know, but bear with me)! I hope that answers your question :)

Thank-you to all my reviewers! I really do love you and hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Warning**: LEMONS! Kiddies, you have been warned! If you wish to still read the story, please stop once the two start kissing! There is a lot that I've written before the matter, so please feel free to enjoy :)

* * *

**Therapy: _A ShikaIno Story_**

**_Chapter o2: _**Caring

* * *

"…_Look here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder. Oh, how we love you; no flaws when you're pretending…" _

_-Everybody's Fool, Evanescence_

* * *

**I woke up early the next morning for some reason. **Around 6:30 or so. That was of course early for a lazy ass like me, who would sleep the whole day if he could. Especially since I had just had a long, one week mission (that my mother seemed to not care about, because she still hadn't even given me an icepack for my headache), and had had that little episode with Ino, but I guess it was all part of a day's work. Shikamaru: the crazy-woman-babysitter and shinobi.

I frowned at the clouds I had been staring at for about forty minutes. I didn't really like the sound of it; it didn't suit me well at all. I had always wanted a simple life—one where I had an alright looking wife, with a couple kids, and an alright looking house. I wanted to play Shogi as I aged, and then retire as an average ninja when I got too old, and live the rest of my life with my common wife, not take care of the drunken wreck that was my teammate.

I sighed and laced my hands behind my head, looking up at the clouds above from my comfortable spot on the grass. Really, was the only peace I ever got in my own home?

"Honestly, Shikamaru, all you ever do is watch clouds and sit around…" chastised an annoyingly familiar voice.

I cocked my head backward to see the blonde drunk with her hands on her hips, and an irritated pout on her angel (devil)-like face. I let out a deep exhale. I had spoken too soon. I had forgotten that the child that I took care of had spent the night. She was so troublesome.

"No, all I ever do is take care of _your_ bothersome ass," I retorted, looking back at the blue skies.

"I can take care of myself, you know," she snapped tersely. "I'm eighteen now."

I began to glare slightly at the fluffy clouds above. "Is there something you need, Ino?" I asked, getting a little peeved at having to hear her nag me every second of the day she wasn't drunk. I thought about it. I really didn't know what I hated more: Drunken Ino, or Hangover Ino. Well…Drunken Ino was usually very pleasant once she fell asleep…

She was quiet for a second, and I looked back to see why she hadn't given me a curt reply. There was a smile on her face and she reached a hand up to her head. "You mean other than a few aspirins?" She giggled, and I couldn't help but smirk. When Ino joked, it was the closest thing you were to be getting to an apology when she had such a headache. "Yeah, your mother wants you to know that breakfast is ready." With a small smile still attached to her face, she walked back into the house.

I stood from my snug spot on the grass, and reluctantly followed her into the kitchen. I still wasn't really in the mood to talk to my parents about what had happened to Ino the night before. If you ask me, everything that needed to be said had already been said then. Ino had been drunk, end of story.

Upon entering the kitchen, I noticed my dad at the table reading the newspaper, and my mother putting the final pieces of the meal on the table. My mother was first to notice me.

She smiled warmly at Ino first. "Thank-you, dear." Ino nodded graciously and took a seat at the table. "Good morning, Shikamaru. Did you sleep well?"

Ah, my sweet mother was back. "Yeah, thanks." I took a seat,too, immediately grabbing at the food. I was starved. I noticed how Ino didn't touch her plate or the food around it. So, now she was acting all shy. My mother seemed to notice too.

"Ino, dear, you are allowed to eat anything you like. You don't have to be so polite."

Ino shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't. I've already intruded your home. I don't want to over stay my welcome," she said, showing off her perfect pearly-whites. I rolled my eyes and chomped on my food hungrily. She was lucky she was so beautiful. I had to hold myself back from staring too long, sometimes.

"Nonsense, Ino-chan, what kind of mother would I be if I let my son's teammate starve to death? Eat something, love, I insist," ranted my mother with a gasp. Her brown eyes sparkled delightfully when they laid on Ino. It must have been pleasant that there was another woman under our roof.

Ino smiled again, and pushed a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her pierced ear. "Thank-you so much, Nara-san." She piled small rations of some of the food on her plate, and ate gracefully.

My dad looked up from his paper. "Are you feeling better from last night, Ino?"

The blonde swallowed her food, and dabbed her mouth with her napkin. "Much. Thank-you for asking." What a kiss-up. Ino had never acted this kind, ever.

My happy mom sat down right next to Ino, leaving the cleaning and cooking behind, if only for awhile. I reached out and took seconds, before anyone could really get anything at all while my mother was fixated on my teammate. Having Ino in the house really wasn't that bad…

"Oh my, you're just so sweet!" cooed my mother as she grabbed Ino's hands. "And gorgeous too—isn't she beautiful, Shikaku?" she nagged.

My dad's eyes left his paper for a split second, letting his eyes smile at Ino. "Very," he stated, looking back at his paper.

Ino cocked her head to the side and giggled harmoniously. "Er…thank-you." It was the same story every time. Don't be fooled by her unsure smiles and thanks. Ino knew she was hot, and it was routine for my mother to comment on it every time the girl came over. The blonde would never be this modest in public.

"You must have to beat the men off of you with a stick!" I lurched forward, choking on my food slightly. That was a new one. Where was my mother going with this? "How is Sai, by the way?" she questioned as if she were talking about the weather. When Ino nodded and added in a timid 'Oh, he's fine', my mother continued. "Oh, you'll have to teach Shikamaru about relationships. He's never going to get married at his rate," she giggled, glaring at me out of the side of her eye. I leaned my head on my hand. The reason I had no girl was obviously because women and relationships were troublesome. My _average wife_ could wait a couple more years.

Ino was quiet for awhile, and then she looked down at her food with a sad smile. Her lips pouted as if she was thinking very hard and then she looked up, straight into my eyes. Blue locked with chocolate for a second, and we exchanged words in just that simple glance. She looked down again and laughed a soft and snide laugh. "I don't think I'd be the one to give tips…" She paused, we all did, and I couldn't help but stare at her serene looking face. It was different than it normally was when she had a hangover.

The softness of her voice had even my dad looking at the girl over his newspaper.

"What?" giggled my mother nervously. "Of course you have something to say, you seem to be doing well in your relationships!" went on the dark-haired woman.

Ino scratched the back of her head sheepishly, snapping out of her funk for a little. "No, not really…" she assured, also giving an uneasy laugh.

My eyes narrowed knowingly at the blonde as I pushed my food around my plate. It didn't matter, though. She was so caught up in her own little Ino World, that she wouldn't notice a volcano erupt.

After a few seconds, Ino stood up and smiled again. "I should get going," she said, much to my mother's sadness. Ino bowed at the door. "Thank-you so much for all of your kindness, Nara-san. I hope to visit on different terms next time." She gave my parents a genuine Ino smile (one that even blinded me) and then slipped on her shoes before leaving.

My mother stood as well. "Goodbye, Ino-chan!" she called before commenting on how wonderful the blue-eyed blonde was and then cleaning again. I frowned, vaguely hearing my mother tell me something along the lines of 'Don't think you're off the hook, Shikamaru. I still want to know what happened last night'.

I chose not to answer, my mind wandering to Ino. She was so beautiful, and everything she was was getting killed by this Sai kid. It actually hurt to watch.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha, all I could think about was Ino. Damn that witch; she was always on my mind—mostly because I felt the girl couldn't take care of herself. That's normally what you think of someone when they drink all day and night, and supposedly work in a hospital.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I wondered if Tsunade-sama ever caught her drunk at work. While Ino _was_ a medical ninja and probably could perform some jutsu so that she showed up to work sober, I didn't put it behind her to deem being sober unnecessary, and show up as she was. Ino was anything but shy.

I groaned, searching through my pockets and not finding one cent left. I had just finished paying off Ino's alcohol bill, and wasn't in the best mood. The bitch always said she'd pay me back, but never quite got to it.

Go figure.

It was around lunch, and I was pretty hungry. I supposed there was some leftover food at my apartment; you'd have to knock me out and _drag_ _me_ to get me to go back to my parents' house. I had _barely_ gotten out of telling them what had happened to Ino the night prior, as pointless as it was. She had been drunk, but for some reason that was never enough for my parents.

Ino was the darling little girl they never had.

Not that I minded, and not that I was _abused_ or_ unloved_ or anything, but you should see the look on my mom's face whenever Ino walks through the door. It's literally like she died and went to heaven.

It's ironic, really, because whenever _I_ see her coming through the door, I feel myself descending in the opposite direction…

"Shikamaru," called a familiar voice. I looked up and instantly met turquoise irises. The owner of those eyes was waving at me from a little ways away, a man standing next to her.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and slowly made my way over to the couple. "Sakura," I greeted, nodding my head her way, and then towards the man. "Neji."

Neji, in turn, acknowledged me with a nod of the head. Even with Sakura, he was still as quiet and aloof as they come. As much as _I_ think it's troublesome to stay social, Neji thought that tenfold—the raise of his brow when Sakura called me over told me that much. He always looked slightly agitated to begin with.

Sakura smiled prettily, and I knew she wanted something. "Shikamaru-kun—" Hell no, she was using suffixes. "Have you seen Ino lately?"

I sighed, tilting my head back to look at the sky. Could I go anywhere without having something—some_one_—remind me of this girl? It was like she was my actual responsibility—like I was her _actual_ babysitter. No. I do not recall signing up for that.

"No," I answered curtly, blandly. I didn't really want to have to deal with talking about the blonde one any more than necessary.

When I finally looked back at Sakura, she was giving me these big, anxious, dopey eyes. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her lip was trembling with apprehension. This was a problem. It was a problem because as dopey and dumb and _pitiful_ as Sakura looked right now, it was her patented puppy dog look, and it worked every time.

Once, Sakura had given me _those_ eyes. She dragged me into making this fool-proof plan to get the Hyuga's to like her a lot so she could "take it further" or whatever with Neji. It was pointless because the only adult that was _ever_ in charge of Neji and is _still around_ is Neji's uncle, and we all know _he_ doesn't give a fuck. In the end, Sakura had even puppy-dog-eyed me _into_ the plan and now every time I pass a Hyuga I feel them glaring into my head.

I don't really like to talk about it…

What a drag.

I glanced at Neji and all he did was give me some crazy look. I could tell he didn't want to deal with the Haruno's whining about her friend, and was going to give me _hell_ if I didn't help her out.

Well sheesh, if I don't know where the girl is, then I don't know where the girl is.

"Are you _sure_, Shikamaru?" Uh-oh. She dropped the suffix, aka, she was getting serious. Her tone was that of a short-tempered mother now, and I sighed.

"She ate breakfast at my house this morning, but I haven't seen her since." I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you see her at work today?"

"No," replied Sakura worriedly as she shook her head. "We work in different wings, but when I went to say hi, I saw she hadn't even punched in," she shrugged and then looked at me pointedly. "I figured she was with you…"

I resisted the urge to groan—as much energy as it took—and closed my eyes. Why did _everyone_ think I kept tabs on this girl? _Because you DO_, my insides screamed. I ignored.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, have you seen Sai?" I questioned.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "No…?" she answered warily, slowly.

"Then it's obvious where she is…" I murmured, unintentionally adding a bitter hint to my voice and rolling my eyes. Ino would _never_ learn. That guy was _bad news_; he didn't even give a crap about her. Not that I _blamed_ the dude, he couldn't help it—being raised in _ROOT_ and all that, that's pretty harsh.

Sakura gave a forced, sheepish laugh. "Oh, that…" she mumbled, scratching at the back of her head. She looked down for awhile and I could tell that she was thinking. Sakura's IQ rivaled my own, but the thing about Sakura is you can always tell what's running through her head—her thoughts are always displayed on her face. I hadn't been on any missions recently with her, but I remember back when she was a genin how she used to make that tiny mistake out on the field. It used to drive me crazy.

But Sakura was a full-blown interrogator now and was even on par with that of her sempai's Ibiki and Anko. Something told me that the giddy pinkette before me wasn't exactly the same Sakura that questioned and tortured S-class ninja. I could've cringed when I pictured the two clashing personalities. How did she do it—carry two different personalities like that?

"Shikamaru, let's have lunch together. We need to talk," she offered with a smile.

I shook my head, groaning out a complaint. While I was hungry, I wasn't in the mood to stay _out_ and eat. It was just too troublesome, and I was just too tired.

Sakura smiled. "C'mon, I'll pay. Seriously, Shikamaru, I won't take no for an answer."

"I don't want to be a part of this," stated Neji stiffly. _He_ didn't want to be a part of it? It's _his _girl.

Sakura looked at her fiancé dryly. "We know you don't, Neji, why don't you just take the rest of the groceries home," offered Sakura, handing him the bag in her hands.

"Hn," grunted the Hyuga as he took the bag from her and began walking away. I smirked at his retreating form.

There's one word for that.

Whipped.

I looked back at Sakura to see her beaming at me. "Shall we?"

* * *

She sipped at her drink and looked around the restaurant with these big, green eyes—like she had never been there before. That was the thing about Sakura that I was saying earlier: when she doesn't watch herself, or think about it, she looks painfully innocent and curious. She looks like that little twelve year old genin that hid behind Sasuke, and hated Naruto.

She doesn't know (or if she does, she doesn't act like it), but everyone can see the worry in Neji's eyes. He worries that people will take advantage of her because of her looks, distances himself because he's scared to get attached to something so fragile looking, only for it to get torn right out of his hands. He's pure Hyuga blood—and all of the women that I've seen that are Hyuga's (with the exception of Hinata) are stone-faced and cold.

They proudly hold their heads high and have this air about them that makes people think they know everything—but Sakura isn't like that.

At the same time, calling Sakura weak would be a poor observation on your own part. Sakura was one of the strongest kunoichi of her age—and probably one of the top five medics of the village. She had been sent on dozens of S-class missions by the age of seventeen and her genjutsu was absolute—enough to make the most stoic ninja collapse in but seconds.

Sakura was also _emotionally_ strong. When Sasuke had left the village, Sakura had still been in love with him. Deeply, _deeply_ in love with him—not just some crush like the other girls. She had a short, hard time without the boy, but after awhile she pulled herself out of her funk, and here she was now—as perky and happy as ever.

It would be an understatement to say I was proud of Sakura.

I only wished I could say the same for Ino.

Sakura pushed a short strand of pink hair behind her ear. I knew for a fact that Ino still cut it for her every once and awhile. "Shikamaru…Ino is…" She looked down, eyes darkening a bit.

My own gaze grew serious. "Aa…she's lost it," I stated, understanding perfectly where the pinkette was going.

The medic shook her head, bubble-gum colored eyebrows furrowing. "I don't understand," she muttered softly. "Sai's my teammate, and I know him better than Ino does. I know how he _thinks_…" Her eyes locked with mine sincerely. "He _doesn't care for Ino_. I'm not sure he even knows what caring _is_."

I sighed, massaging my eyes with my fingers roughly. "She knew what she was getting herself into." I sat back so I was leaning against the chair comfortably, eyes narrowing as I crossed my arms. "But enough's enough. As troublesome as it is, if I don't look after her ass, no one will. Ino's played with fire and gotten burned with it so many times she doesn't even realize the scars that are forming." I scoffed thinking about how empty my wallet was. "Not to mention that drinking problem…"

Sakura wriggled in her seat a little and gave me a weird look. "I'm not so sure it's a drinking problem." She refused to look me in the eye, and I knew instantly that Sakura had caught a bad case of Denial. "I mean it's not that bad…right…?"

I stared at her as if she had grown another head. "_Not that __**bad**_?" I repeated and then closed my eyes, sighing again. I knew Sakura always tried to see the cup half full or whatever, but…

"Sakura, last week at Chouji's party—it was around three in the afternoon." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Ino was carrying a red plastic cup and singing Shots. What was in that cup, Sakura?" I asked slowly, like I was speaking to a child.

Sakura bit her lip and played with her food before answering, "Punch…possibly…?"

I rolled my eyes. Really? "It was booze, Sakura. Ino was drunk," I corrected.

She let all the air in her lungs escape through her lips, before her nose wrinkled a little. "It _was_ booze, wasn't it?" the Haruno finally admitted in a defeated tone. "My best friend's an alcoholic," she said sadly to herself. She sighed again, grabbing the bridge of her nose. "Sai's going to fuck her over, and he doesn't even know left from right…"

"She got herself into this, she can get herself out," I said blandly.

Sakura pouted. "I'm not liking the attitude," she scolded sternly and then hope sprung into her eyes, those green orbs looking that of an innocent infant's again. "Why don't you just finally tell her you love her?" I swear my heart almost stopped. The pink-haired girl's eyes softened even more. "You care for her more than anyone I know, Shikamaru. Why can't you just _tell_ her?" she begged, giving me pleading eyes.

Ah, the trembling of the bottom lip tactic. Not so fast, Haruno.

"Because I'm not going to lie to her," I answered shortly.

Sakura gave a short laugh, leaning forward. "_Lie to her_? All this talk about lying, and you're sitting there lying to yourself!" she accused. The pinkette's face grew sad, and I knew I would give in at any moment now. "Don't you want to help Ino? Shikamaru, I know she's important to you."

I snorted bitterly and shut my eyes, feigning sleep. "This is all such a drag…I'm tired."

I heard her sigh, and I could practically feel the hope draining out her muscles. "I'll ask for the bill…"

How could she ask me to let my guard down like that—like it was some easy feat? I wanted for Ino to stop falling over herself for this guy, but I would admit my being hesitant to make myself that vulnerable. I was scared to let the wall down, but I was even _more_ scared that I wouldn't know how to build it back up.

* * *

"…Shikamaru, your next solo mission won't be for another week…" I sighed deeply, grateful towards the Hokage. I was still tired as hell…

I zoned out as she went over information for the rest of the ninja that were in the office and then bowed once she dismissed us. I began to walk towards the door, when her voice boomed across the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Shikamaru? We need to have a talk," she said sternly, her voice coarse. I rolled my eyes, expecting the worst, before turning around and bowing politely again.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, what can I do for you?"

Her honey gaze narrowed as she stared at me. Ugh…women were so troublesome…

"You know _exactly_ what you can do for me." I resisted the urge to close my eyes and shake my head. No, for the last time, I _do not_ know where In— "Where is Ino? She was late for her shift this morning and then left early! I have half the mind to strangle her!"

_Welcome to the club_, I thought blandly.

"I'm sorry to say I haven't seen her, Hokage-sama." I paused, pushing back the voice in my head saying I could list off the top three places in Konoha that she was right now. "But if I do happen to see her, I will tell her to come see you as soon as possible."

The Godaime's frown deepened and her sharp eyes were giving me a headache. I didn't think she could look much angrier. "Oh, you _will_ be seeing Miss Ino, Shikamaru. You had better find her pronto, and make sure she'll be here nice, early, and _sober_ for her next shift _tomorrow morning_, got it?"

The threatening tone the Hokage had used on me was icy enough to send shivers down my spine. I knew instantly that I had to do what she said, as _bothersome_ as it was.

I bowed quickly. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

She sat back in her chair, though her lips were still set in a straight line. "Dismissed."

This is why I don't allow women in my life.

* * *

She shook her head solemnly. "This can't be happening! You have to go find Ino? _And drag_ her to work? Unbelievable!" shouted the pinkette to the heavens.

I shook my head in disbelief and sighed. "I _cannot_ believe you're the one complaining right now," I murmured mostly to myself. This was all so troublesome. The last thing I wanted to spend my time doing was more Ino Babysitting—I'd honestly rather lose a game of Shogi to Naruto.

The reason I was making Sakura come along is because, firstly, I didn't want to be left alone to deal with the blonde's crazy ass, secondly, since they were best friends, maybe she could talk some sense into her, thirdly, Sakura lived in some odd reality in which Ino had never had a sip of liquor, and finally…

I didn't think I could handle having to carry another wasted Ino alone.

I couldn't take Ino breathing heavily on my neck, or whispering my name softly in my ear, because that was dangerous.

It was dangerous, because if I was to be truthful to myself, I liked it. A lot.

And I couldn't handle the Haruno being right about my liking Ino, because she was a dumb and insane blonde that was a nuisance, and deadly to the human race—or at least deadly _to me_.

The point was she couldn't take care of herself, and because of that, _I _couldn't help but take care of her. And _that_ in itself was dangerous, because once I started taking care of someone that I had feelings for, I would never stop—and in the end she would never learn for herself that what she was doing was perilous and would lead to her downfall.

I couldn't let that happen. Because I _cared_.

And, hey, I wasn't completely evil; I didn't _mind_ caring. Just with Ino, I would rather care from a safe distance away. Because she was poison to me and everything I stood for.

It wasn't long before we reached the place I suspected Ino to be. We stood in front of two black doors, and Sakura was biting her lip and shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Are you _positive_ this is where she is?" she asked warily. "I mean, it's only seven. She could still be at Sai's…"

I pushed open the doors, my eyes narrowing. "On Mondays, happy hour is at 6:30 here," I explained, shoving my way through the seedy bar.

I could tell Sakura was uneasy about being in this kind of place by the way her eyes shifted from the sleazy couple in the corner to the man with the toothy grin that kept eyeing her; and the way she didn't fall too far behind me. Sakura was nothing like Ino when it came to venturing out to places like these, no, she was much more comfortable eating a nice candle-lit dinner in the park, which was far less troublesome than her blonde friend. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't pray to Kami that Sakura would rub off on Ino—not one day.

Suddenly, I heard a slap, a squeak, and then a growl behind me and sighed heavily, closing my eyes. Why did the _one _bad thing that could've happened _have _to happen? I turned around to see that the man who had been staring at Sakura still had a degrading smirk upon his face, and that Sakura's timid form was now that of an infuriated Tsunade. Her sharp jade eyes bore into the squalid man, but his eyes didn't stray from her ass.

It was obvious that this man had never heard of the pinkette, apprentice to one of the scariest women on Earth—he couldn't have been from Konoha.

I cursed inwardly; Sakura's stance was that of a hungry tiger. If this guy made one wrong move, Sakura would devour him. But if _I _tried to pull her away now…

My teeth gritted together… Of _all_ the rotten times, this man had to smack Sakura's ass _now_.

I'd have to take one for the team. I reached forward, grabbing the teal-eyed girl's arm.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go. He's obviously drunk," I lied. It was then that I realized who I was fibbing to; a girl who not too long ago spent her _whole day_ deciding if our Hokage had had enough to drink or not.

I felt Sakura relax in my hold, regardless, her eyes still cold on the man before she huffed and began to follow me again…except not.

I heard a feral growl erupt through the Haruno's lips and turned back around just in time to see Sakura send a powerful punch to the man's face. My eyes widened a bit as I stared at the writhing man on the ground. I could tell by his breathing that the blow hadn't been chakra-filled, but it was still a deadly hit, nonetheless—Sakura was kunoichi, after all. I had to hold in a smirk as I watched the guy, glancing around a little to see that we were in a secluded area of the bar and no one's eyes were on us.

Sakura scowled at the man before flipping her shoulder length pink tresses. "Welcome to Konoha, bitch," she grumbled before catching up to me.

I rolled my eyes; kunoichi were so troublesome. "Do you feel better now?"

She gawked at me for awhile before crossing her arms. "You saw what he did! He had it coming. You have no reason to get fresh with me…"

"You have to remember why we're here."

I could tell she was about to retort before she looked ahead of us, jaw dropping as she pointed to a table. "It's hard to forget," she replied breathlessly.

I raised an eyebrow her way before following her accusing finger to the unbelievable sight she was pointing at. Upon finding it, I can't say I was as surprised as she; I had definitely seen worse from our dear, _dear _Ino.

The blonde was up on a table, surrounded by around a dozen people—singing and dirty dancing her lungs out, a half empty beer in one hand. I had to tear my eyes away from her so that I wouldn't fall to temptation. Her dancing was rather promiscuous.

My eyes went blank. "Oh, good, she's not drunk yet," I confirmed, lazily sauntering my way over to the table with my hands in my pockets.

"A—are you _sure…_?" Sakura asked worriedly, her lip trembling in anxiety as she hurriedly scampered after me.

Before the blue-eyed kunoichi had even noticed us, Sakura had asked me of our plan.

"Just talk to her, I'll handle the rest," I answered. Prior to my hands entering my pockets, I had done a few hand signs that my father had taught me. If I kept the chakra molding positions in my pockets, dealing with Ino would be a piece of cake.

Ino noticed us in the middle of her special dancing and smiled devilishly from ear to ear. She sent a clandestine look at the other girls on the table dancing with her and then put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want _now_, Shikamaru. You honestly just can't stay away," she teased, her other slutty friends giggling behind her, and I wondered how true her statement was. But I kept quiet and let Sakura take a few steps forward.

"Listen, Ino, I know this might be a bad time—" Sakura took the time to glance nervously at the scantily clad girls that continued to drink and dance beside Ino. "—but, we're having dinner at Shikamaru's and we just wanted you to come."

The blonde tilted her head to the side coyly and took another swig of her beer. "Tell me, Sakura, did you come to have a fun night with me or not?" she questioned. My eyes narrowed slightly; I was almost done with the jutsu.

"Are you kidding, Ino? I'm not hanging in this crazy place; I'd _kill _Neji for less!" she huffed, hands on her hips. I could tell that Sakura was growing some backbone just by talking to Ino. It was like in that instance, Sakura remembered that this was Ino-Pig she was talking to, and they didn't take shit from one another.

"Just get down here and come to dinner, you ugly pig! This place is giving me a headache!"

Ino's nose wrinkled in disgust and she leaned towards her friend threateningly. "Sakura, if you're not here to party, get your big forehead out of my face!"

The pink-haired kunoichi growled, stomping her foot. "Pig!"

"Billboard-Brow!"

I stayed quiet, allowing the two medics to insult and argue with one another as I crossed my arms. I had to resist smirking as Ino mirrored my actions, unbeknownst to her since she was still bickering with her best friend. Sakura was really handy when I had issues with the blonde. She picked fights with Ino that I didn't have the energy to do myself.

After awhile I narrowed my eyes and cleared my throat loudly, causing both of the kunoichi to turn their scowls on me.

"Ino, you're coming with us whether you like it or not," I stated blandly, slipping my hands into my pockets again. The blonde's hands went into a similar position as mine, but since she wasn't adorning any pockets in that skin tight piece of cloth she wanted to call a dress, they were on her hips.

Sakura gasped lightly, finally understanding, and smirked at me. "Shikamaru, you're a genius."

I smirked lazily as well, and once Ino figured out what was going on she let out a loud groan before cursing.

"Please, Ino, is that how you address your escort?"

* * *

"_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to, would you give it all, could I give it all up for you?_

_And after all the boys and the girls that we've been through, would you give all up, could you give it all up…_

_If I promised, boy, to you…"_

_-Speechless, Lady GaGa_

* * *

I picked my eyes up from the plate and eyed the people I had dragged into my little plan. It wasn't really that much of a "secret plan" since everyone knew what was going on, even Ino—but hell, it was working. Ino was sober and away from the twisted night life she liked to live, and my ass would be safe as soon as I delivered her to the hospital tomorrow morning.

Sakura was still with me, trying and failing at starting conversation with the blonde, and Choji was there too, never being able to turn down a meal that I invited him to. He was always in for helping with babysitting Ino, but it was always obvious he wasn't happy about it. He saw it as a job too, but hey, two heads were better than one, and like I said, I didn't think I could handle being alone with the blonde anymore. My wants—_needs_—were getting harder and harder to say no to. I wanted to love her, _care_ for her, but from a safe distance away and as much as Choji wanted Ino and me together as well, he wouldn't dare do that to me before I was ready.

There had been a long pause since the last thing that Sakura had tried to say to Ino. Ino would only huff and tune her out or say a bitter word or two, and end the conversation there. Sakura was not only running out of things to say to the girl to goad her out of her funk, but also patience. I hadn't tried to say a word, leaving it to the pinkette, and by the glare she was sending me, I was beginning to think the tactic worthless and bothersome. There was food in front of Choji, and that was enough to keep him occupied and quiet for hours.

"The soup is good…" said my chubby teammate, surprising us all by breaking the silence as he finished up the remnants of his dish. I gave the guy a thankful look; it was obvious he wanted to help if he was speaking during a meal.

"It is good, Sakura," I complimented, nodding the emerald-eyed medic's way.

Sakura smiled softly. "Thank-you."

"It's alright," said Ino harshly. She sent her friend a hostile glare. "If you like things with no flavor," she finished snidely, before huffing and sticking her nose up in the other direction.

I scowled, giving the blonde a reproaching stare. Why did she have to be like that? Across the table, I could see Sakura tensing up, her mouth pressing into a thin line, and Choji wisely busying himself with another plate of meat that Sakura had also prepared.

Sakura's fisted hands relaxed, and she closed her eyes to calm herself. "That is your opinion." I sighed in relief. She opened her eyes and gave the azure-eyed lady across from her a disapproving gaze. "Though it would be foolish to take into account the opinion of someone who only enjoys the taste of booze and their own vomit a few hours down the road…" she mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ino rolled her eyes and looked off to the side. "Che…whatever…" she scoffed. I looked down at her food; she had only taken but a few bites, and if she didn't eat, she would be hungry later. I wasn't for ripping it out of the fridge when she started whining about her stomach pains later that night, but that could wait until the other two left—of course that would be much later, when the blonde was finally ready to turn in for the night.

It had become quiet again, and the two ninja across from me and Ino had turned to their food as the answer. Ino only glared out the window, longing for her beer. This chick seriously needed an intervention or something, it was getting ridiculous.

When I cleared my throat, everyone's eyes were on me. "So, Choji, how was your day today?"

The boy gave me a wary look as if he didn't _really _feel like being here, much less conversing on the subject of his day, but smiled anyway. "Oh, it was—"

"_Please, _Shikamaru_. _Allow _me _to tell you how _my_ day was."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "No one asked you, Ino."

She sent me a pointed glare and continued regardless. "It was horrible," she began blandly. "I woke up with a terrible headache and stumbled my way into work a little late. _Then, _I left for a much needed break and went to see Sai for a bit. After that, I went to the bar, and _lucky me, _I bumped into YOU, and here we _ALL _are," she said in a mock-sugary tone, her blue eyes fierce, but steely.

I glared at her and everyone else fell silent.

Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest, her cold glare not lifting from me. It felt like her angry eyes would burn right through me, but I held my ground and looked at her as if what she was saying was complete bullshit, _which_ it was.

"This dinner is moronic and _boring_, and a waste of everyone's time, Shikamaru."

Once again, everything fell silent as the two of us glared at each other. I wondered who would back down first, and I hoped it wasn't me. What felt like only minutes between Ino and I must have felt like _hours _to the other occupants of the table for Sakura had cleared her throat awkwardly.

The pinkette scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Is it that time _already_?" she giggled nervously. "I think it's time for me to leave…" She was quick to get up and head towards the door.

"Yeah…" seconded Choji, rising from his seat and following the medic. "I'll walk you home, Sakura."

I scowled, resting my head on my hand, which was leaning against the table. What kind of friends were these? At least when I was pulled into Sakura's plan, I toughed it out to help the girl. And come on, Choji, what the hell are you doing, man? He knew how rough it was between me and Ino.

I looked over to the troublesome girl to see her arms crossed as she observed her freshly manicured nails. Wonderful. She had time to go to the spa, but she couldn't get her ass to work.

"Swell job, Shikamaru," she praised sarcastically, and then her icy blue eyes were on me. "You know, for someone whose plans are supposed to always work, you're doing a pretty suck ass job, don't you think?"

I sighed. "Since my overall plan was to keep you here, I'd say my plan's running pretty smoothly," I shot back calmly, rolling my eyes at her.

She scoffed snootily. "Who do you think you are, anyway?" She rolled her baby blues. "I'm leaving. I told Sai I'd visit him tonight." She stood, making her way towards the door as the others did.

"Like hell you are," I threatened in a warning tone.

She turned on me, stomping her foot as her eyes narrowed furiously. "Listen, I'm not a child! You can't tell me what to do, so try and stop me!" she spat and then put a hand to her round hip. "If you're so damn lonely why don't you get off your lazy ass and do something about it."

I closed my eyes, feigning boredom. "I'm not the lonely one at all. You're the one that's not content with being independent."

Her eyes only seemed to narrow even more, as if she were wary of my words—suspecting.

"That's stupid," she growled softly.

"Is it? I'm just fine with being single, and I'm comfortable being alone." I was lying through my teeth. I wanted Ino so bad, it was crazy. "You, on the other hand, would crumble without that Sai kid. It's ridiculous."

She took a step in my direction, and it was then that I felt I had caught her in my trap. "You shouldn't talk about things that you know nothing about!" A sick smirk curled across her lips. "You make it so painfully _obvious _that you want me, Shikamaru. It's almost pitiful, really…" she laughed conceitedly, finding her nails more appealing.

She had hit it right on the nose, but I refused to show her—not before she admitted that she wanted me, that is. I could see it in her eyes; she just wanted someone that cared, and that was me. I'd have her soon. "Fine, Ino, I confess to wanting you, but seeing that you don't have the balls to confess that you want me, it's kind of useless…"

"Ha, don't make me laugh! Why would I _ever_ want _you_ of all people? You've got to be joking." She put her nose in the air. "You're just pitiful and lonely, you know that, Shikamaru? Pitiful!"

I shook my head. She was so in denial it drove me crazy, but I would try another approach.

"You're the pitiful one. Chasing after some guy who doesn't want you at all," I accused, shaking my head.

I saw her pretty, little hands clench as her teeth gritted together. "What are you talking about? Sai loves me!" she said, and it was then that I realized how low the girl had actually sunk.

Sai didn't even know what love was, and it was sad that Ino hadn't realized that yet.

"No, he doesn't," I denied, looking her straight in the eye. She had no problem keeping her eyes locked with mine, _I _was the one having issues. Her eyes were a dark blue, that of a sea during a storm. Her cerulean irises thrashed like waves against her pupils dangerously, and tried to drown me in its gaze. But I rather enjoyed the feeling of being engulfed by such mesmerizing orbs, so her tactics did not work on me.

"He doesn't know what love _is_, Ino. That's the point; he's been _trained_ to not feel," I tried to explain. I knew it was hard for her to hear because I knew this wasn't the first time she was hearing of this. If Sai could feel things like love, he would've told her he loved her, or been a more consistent boyfriend. He kicked her out of the house and with a smile on his face to boot. He wasn't intentionally _trying_ to hurt her, but he didn't know what he was doing, and she couldn't understand that.

"If he does feel something, he's been trained to not notice or show it. What he has for you is instinct, Ino—pure, raw, _male_ instinct." While Sai had problems with emotions, like all guys, lust was the easiest to subdue to for him. He could sex her up all he wanted, but it meant something different to Ino. She, unlike him, had _feelings_, and _cared_—something you couldn't just learn to do from a book. Being this way would, of course, always come in handy as a shinobi, and maybe one day, Sai could fine some _lady_ ROOT friend made just for him, but that wasn't Ino. And if Ino kept playing with this fire, in the end, she would only be overwhelmed by the inferno, until there was nothing left of her.

I scoffed, gazing to the side and out of Ino's blue eyes. They kept darkening and darkening until the cobalt turned to dark grey, and the grey, black. The angry look on her face was starting to fade as realization struck her. I could tell that everything that everyone had told her was starting to sink in and hit her interior all at once—she looked as if her world was crumbling around her and it made me want to comfort the girl and assure her that none of it was true. But it was too late. I had already told her the truth that she didn't want to hear, and there was no turning back.

Her gaze was now at the ground and she was shaking. "You don't know what…you're talking about," she muttered weakly, as if to herself. I could hear the tears in her voice. "Sai… Sai loves me…" She seemed to be sinking, sinking further than I thought the girl could. And all this time, I had believed that she was a natural floater.

It seemed that the strong, beautiful outer shell of the blonde was chiding itself on the girl's new saddened appearance, as if telling it to perk up—but the dark comprehension of Sai's using her for his needs was growing within her, and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

I swallowed thickly after looking at the girl. She looked more beat up than ever. I hadn't ever seen her that sad and pathetic. Her shoulders began to shake softly and her hair fell into her face as she scrunched her shoulders inward, and her head down—soft sobs escaping from her mouth.

Even in her darkest hour, Ino didn't want anyone to see her crying and I wanted to hold her more than ever now. Her whimpers were so soft that I had to strain to hear them, and it made me wonder why I wanted to witness her crying so badly. Maybe because when she was crying, it made her seem more human, more accessible.

I sighed softly, lifting myself to my feet and slowly padding my way over to the girl. The closer I got, the more pathetic her moaning seemed and the more pathetic _I _felt for wanting to shush her and whisper sweetly into her ear. The thought made me shudder as I inched myself warily towards the girl, but I tried to keep a straight face.

I reached out, intending to pat her shoulder, or rub her back comfortingly, but before I made contact with her, she quieted for a bit.

"Why…from you…Shikamaru?" she hiccupped, and I paused, tensing up a little. She gazed up at me, sniffling and wiping her eyes roughly to get rid of all the tears. Her gorgeous blue eyes weren't red yet because she hadn't been crying long enough and I was sure if there weren't still tears stuck in her long, golden eyelashes it would seem to most that she hadn't cried at all.

"Why did I have to hear it from you, too? Why…why did I have to cry?" she whimpered quietly.

My hands slid into my pockets before I looked her straight in the eyes.

"Because I care," I whispered solemnly. "I care enough to tell you the truth, so you won't get hurt anymore, that's why." I placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "And you should stop looking at crying as a weakness, Ino, even the most stoic of ninja cry."

Ino's eyes were wide, and it was then that I noticed she had totally zoned out a little before I had put my hand on her shoulder. I wondered if she didn't like the contact, or if she had expected something more along the lines of a hug and was offended. What should I have done in that predicament? I was too worried that if I hugged her that I wouldn't want to let go…

She pursed her pink lips a little and then gave me a skeptical look. "Shikamaru…you…you care about me like that?" The medic tilted her head to the side. "You…_care_?"

Now I was weirded out, and _worried_. How could Ino not know that I—that we _all _cared for her? That's what teammates did; that's what _friends _did. "Yes, I care," I said slowly. "Why wouldn't I care?"

She scratched the back of her head confusedly and furrowed her perfect, yellow eyebrows. "It's just that you _care_ and Sai…" she trailed off and then buried her face into her hands. "All this time I just wanted…" She was so quiet; I could barely make out her words.

When she looked up again, her eyes were still uncertain and her lips were trembling, though I was sure she was done crying. "Shikamaru…?"

I knew what she wanted to hear, so I sucked up my pride and gave her a firm look.

"Ino, I care for you."

Her eyes seemed to lighten up if only a little, and her once tense form began to relax. A soft sigh fell through full, pink lips and then those aqua orbs were on me again, looking straight into my own chocolate-colored ones indecisively. They were half-lidded when they flitted to my lips and then back up to my eyes, and then she closed the space between us.

Her soft lips met mine in a gentle peck, and as quickly as they were there, they were gone. I hadn't even had the time to register that the girl had kissed me, and if it wasn't for the burning sensation on my lips, and the smooth feel of her lips along mine, I wouldn't have even known that she had done so.

I tried to not act so surprised, but it was near impossible with the girl looking at me with such longing. I had never seen this needy look in her eye, and for some reason, I caught myself liking it. She seemed vulnerable, but the way that she looked at me said otherwise—as if she knew exactly what she was doing when we parted, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

Her own eyebrows knit together as if _she_ was befuddled at the situation that she had put us through, and then those perfect lips, that had not too long ago been on mine, parted. "Please kiss me back, I want to know how it feels," she whispered softly. I stiffened, simply taken aback that she would ask such a thing, and moreover, I was frightened that now that I had her, I would never be able to let her go.

I raised an eyebrow. "How what feels?"

The yearning look entered her eyes again as she studied my features. I immediately felt self-conscious being observed and noted by such a beautiful individual. Was I even good enough for her? "How it feels to be kissed by someone who cares." And before I knew it her lips were on mine again.

It took awhile for my eyes to close and for me to realize my position. Ino, beautiful—albeit troublesome—Ino was asking me to kiss her and show her I cared. With her curvy body pressed against mine, bells went off in my head signaling me to take her as soon as possible.

But I needed to show her that I cared about her in a way that wasn't just lust… She had to know how I felt, without me having to tell her. By the end of this, I wanted Ino not only to realize my feelings for _her_, but _her _hidden feelings for _me_.

I knew I was over-thinking things when Ino's lips pushed up against mine, almost demandingly—her eyebrows furrowing as if she was doing something with much difficulty. I closed my eyes and finally took control, reaching my hands up to hold her face steady, gingerly moving my lips in rhythm with hers. I poured everything I was into the kiss, sensually nipping at her lip and working my own lips gently against hers, as to leave her with a sweet feeling rather than swollen lips.

That could wait for later.

I didn't expect to hear the resonating sound of a moan coming up her throat as she snaked her arms around my neck. I tilted her head back, deepening the kiss, but trying my best to keep it soft. The last sound that she had made had nearly made me want to ravish the girl, but I knew I would have to control my needs, if only for a little.

I broke off from her mouth, and placed a light kiss on her jaw before catching my breath. Her chest was heaving against my own as she, too, began breathing heavily, and I looked up in time just to see her eyes opening. Her lashes were long, and the beautiful smile erupting on her lips made her face glow.

She closed her eyes, and pulled me tighter into her embrace, humming softly.

I patted her golden locks. "How was that?" I questioned, still huffing from the kiss.

"Wonderful…" she whispered, nuzzling gently into my neck.

I smirked. "Good," I said huskily. "Then you'll really like what's coming next." With that, I smashed her lips onto mine, this time throwing aside all softness. I knew it was selfish to try and fulfill my own needs now that I had made the girl happy, but in no time at all I would have the girl _begging_ for what I wanted to do to her.

It was a win-win situation.

I pushed against her lips forcefully, making sure she understood who would have dominance and then nipped harshly at her bottom lip. She let out a high-pitched mewl, and immediately granted me entrance into her mouth where my tongue roamed the hot cavern. She moaned languidly into the kiss and clutched on to the sleeves of my shirt with her tiny, delicate fists as if she never wanted to let go.

I had never known that such heat, such _friction_ could happen between two human beings until now. The bulge in my pants was getting harder and harder to resist, and we had only kissed.

I was surprised that Ino would let me dominate so easily—she usually didn't go down without a fight—but lost my track of mind when the girl bucked her hips up into mine. I growled, breaking the kiss, before burrowing my head into her neck and biting down.

"Ah…Shikamaru…" she whimpered breathily. And I knew exactly what she wanted.

I nodded. "Aa, I got you." I lifted her up by her thighs and carried her briskly to my room, plopping her down on the bed and ravishing her with my eyes. I for some reason felt starved, but I knew normal food wouldn't help. I needed Ino, and a lot of it.

Her cheeks were tinged in a light pink, and her eyes a dark, lust-filled aqua. Her lips were now swollen and red and her ample chest was heaving up and down with fast breaths that were sort of easing up now. Her blonde hair floated around her, making her look every bit like an angel, and fell across creamy sun-kissed shoulders, and a long, contracting neck. It seemed that the girl had swallowed and I had to gulp to wet my own throat as I watched her lick her lips slowly.

She was simply delicious.

My eyes trailed down across her hips and to her long legs. I gazed in wonder at perfectly toned thighs and silently thanked Kami that she had worn the dress that I deemed before unfinished. When bunched up as it was, it practically revealed everything. I licked my own lips; just _looking_ at her was giving me an orgasm.

All of the sudden, Ino reached up and grabbed the back of my head. Pulling me down to her face, she glared at me with those deep, baby blues.

"You can look later. Fuck me, now!"

I smirked at her dirty mouth, happy that Ino had sprung back to life. If this wasn't the real Ino, then I hadn't known her my whole life. "Patience," I growled against her lips. She had no idea how much I wanted to fuck her senseless, but I wouldn't let go yet. "I want you _begging_ before I enter you, I want you _screaming my name._" I felt her shiver beneath me.

My lips came in contact with hers again, and we exchanged hot, open mouth kisses. My hands had been keeping me from falling on the girl by steadying me above her, but I couldn't help when one of them began to wander, landing on one of the girl's breasts and giving it a squeeze.

She gasped into my mouth, arching her back into my hand and I ran circular motions around her erect nipples, smirking. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"You have been parading around in this dress making me crazy all day. How long did you think I would last?" I whispered huskily in between kisses.

I felt her smirk against my lips as she broke the kiss. "A little too long for my tastes, but hey…" She ensued in taking my breath away with her kisses again, her hands roaming up and down my chest.

My hand went behind her and unzipped the little, skin-tight dress that she had been wearing through one of my fantasies, and I pulled it down, interrupting our kiss for a few seemingly long seconds to take off the dress and throw it over to the side of the bed.

I looked down at her again, having to catch my breath. She was…

"Beautiful," I murmured and then looked her in the eyes. "You're gorgeous, Ino…" I whispered out and then my head fell between her two mounds, kissing and nipping at the soft skin there. She moaned sweetly and then sent her hands through my hair, taking out its ponytail. I looked up at her after pecking each breast.

"Why didn't you wear a bra?" I questioned. I wondered if she expected this to happen, or if it was just mere coincidence.

She smirked again, huffing out breaths. "You're complaining?"

I returned her smirk. "Not at all." I licked my way to one of her nipples and began to suck on the pink delicacy, her back arching so she was even more in my mouth. She tasted wonderful, and I didn't know when I'd ever have enough. She screamed out in satisfaction when I began teasing the other nipple between my thumb and index finger, and I found myself being grateful that I had splurged on an apartment with thicker walls. I nibbled my way over to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, and heard her whisper my name softly as her fingers roamed through my hair.

Kissing my way down her silky, toned stomach, I paused at her lace panties, sniffing in her scent. She smelled just as beautiful as she looked, like jasmine and something spicy. I wanted to take a bite of her.

"Ino," I groaned roughly. She shivered in delight at hearing her name called with such want and looked down at me with half-lidded eyes, letting out a moan of anticipation. I smirked up at her, fingering her panty line. "Where else do you want me to kiss you?" I teased, softly laying kisses against her underwear. The lower I got, the wetter she seemed, and I applauded myself at a job well done.

She moaned softly, biting her lip to hold back her cries as she clawed her nails into the sheets, fisting them in her hand, her toes curling. "There," she said in a deep, hoarse voice—silk-laden and undeniably sexy. She vaguely gestured at the area that my lips were roaming against, but I could tell that she was almost too hot and bothered to process what was happening.

She wanted to act shy? Fine, I could play games just as well.

"Where?" I asked, gazing at her innocently. I lowered myself down to her creamy thighs and laid a light kiss on each. "Here?"

"Aghh! No! Higher!" she screeched.

I went right between the juncture of where her thigh and her womanhood was, my eyes closing at the smell. Her scent was enticing and hard to forget, and I felt my cock throb anxiously.

"Here?" I whispered.

She turned her head to the side and let out a whimper. "Shika…Ah! Please kiss me _there_! I…I can't—" she panted out, as if she were losing her mind. She had already broken out into a small sweat when I smirked up at her, pulling at her panties.

I ripped them off, letting them fall to the ground along with her discarded dress and fingered the soft, dark curls that were over her vagina. She readily opened her legs for me and I inhaled her scent before darting my tongue out to taste her juices. She had a sweet flavor that I couldn't stop tasting, and I tongued her slit with gentle strokes, before I parted her folds and dipped my tongue within her. She screamed at that, and called out my name numerous times before cursing.

I set up a rhythm of my tongue entering and exiting her womanhood, before I took her clit into my mouth, giving it a strong suck. Her legs quivered gently and I could tell that she was close.

"Ugh! Shi…Shika! That feels so good! Ah, don't stop!" she cried and I let her clit fall from between my lips, and smirked against her before taking it back into my mouth, and giving that bundle of joy the most powerful suck I could.

She cried my name when she came and I watched the beautiful girl convulse, her vagina contracting around my tongue as her juices fell into my mouth. I greedily lapped them up and licked my lips. She was truly delicious.

As I watched her come down from her high, I knew I couldn't take anymore, wanting to be inside of her. Cursing, I realized I had all my clothes on and hastily began taking my clothing off. The girl giggled slightly at the scene, and the ring of her beautiful voice made butterflies fill my stomach. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I was to have her.

The blonde medic sat up and helped me unbuckle and pull down my pants, my member instantly springing out when she took off my boxers.

The primal feeling of wanting to be inside her warm tightness was too hard to fight, and before she could even get a good look at me, I was in her with a growl. She gasped, and the pleasure I felt was almost surreal. I was sure that if I hadn't been in this moment right now, I would have deemed this gratification unobtainable. She was so tight, and scratched harshly into my back when I entered her. Her eyes were wrenched shut and then they opened to slits, looking at me through darkened orbs.

I moved out of her again, and then rocked forward and her head whipped back. My teeth gritted and I groaned. Was there anything as wonderful, as fulfilling as this in the world? I could not think of one thing. She was perfect, and in that mere moment of us meeting I knew that _we _were perfect—that our bodies were made to fit together since the beginning of time.

I started a slow pace within her and she grabbed onto my face, pulling me into another hot kiss. My rhythm sped up as I slammed into her, putting all my energy into it, plunging deeper and deeper into her warmth—her moans and cries keeping me going. Whenever I hit a spot that she particularly enjoyed, I knew it because the girl would accidently bite my lip so hard I thought that blood would come.

Suddenly, she broke away from the kiss and her head whipped back. She let out a cry so loud that I stopped what I was doing and stared at her. She was utterly beautiful.

"Shikamaru! Ah! Right there!" she screamed, and I complied with her demand, pushing deeper and deeper at the perfect angle. Her cries became more desperate as she reached her climax, yelling my name over and over. Everything turned white when I came not too long after, and we rode out each other's highs, before she collapsed, her breathing slowing. I pulled out of her, grunting her name as I fell on my hands, giving her a devilish look after I caught my breath.

She looked at me cautiously, through half-lidded eyes and I smirked.

"I'm not done with you yet," I growled, possessively grabbing her and laying her on her stomach. "Hands and knees," I demanded huskily. I had just gotten her, and I would not let go so easily.

"Shika…?" she whimpered, before doing as she was told. I caressed the contours of her ass—and what a beautiful ass it was. Round and toned and all together, perfect. She moaned, wiggling her butt at me and then gave me a devious look over her shoulder, a smirk plastering itself onto her face. I gave her a smack on the ass and she hissed slightly.

"Don't tempt me so…" I murmured, kissing her behind.

She giggled. "You know for someone who's usually so _lazy_, you have quite the sex-drive, Shikamaru," she jeered.

I smirked at her. "I've been sexually frustrated about you for years; I think I can be a little less myself for one night."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Lazy…" she name-called, and I gave her a harder tap on the behind only to have her arch her back and groan. My member instantly hardened again.

Ino looked at me over her shoulder again. "You can try to punish me all you want; it only turns me on more." She licked her lips. "You know how I like it _rough_…" she purred erotically, turning back around, but I found her voice oh so delicious.

I sent a few fingers over her most sensitive of areas, feeling the already growing wetness and she trembled. I smirked. "Yeah, I can see that," I said, positioning myself at her opening. I pushed my throbbing dick into her opening and groaned, trying hard not to slam into her. Once I was in her, I closed my eyes in pure bliss, before slowly coming back out, my hands now positioned on her hips.

She growled in anticipation. "Rough, Shikamaru! Not like a little _girl_!" she scolded, and with that I slammed into her with so much force she almost fell over. She screamed at the top of her lungs and I couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle. She had clamped so tight around me, though, that it was hard to do anything but moan.

My eyes sparkled in amusement as I watched the girl's arms shake like jelly after feeling the force of my thrust.

I leaned forward and licked the outer shell of her ear, reveling in the sound of her heavy breathing. "Rough enough for you?" I panted out. I pulled out of her agonizingly slow again and then smirked. "Or would you like it…" I smashed back into her, hearing her scream out my name. "_Rougher_?" I finished with another chuckle. She answered with a low whimper and I continued my torture—going slowly out, and then harshly back in, until she was wincing with both pleasure and pain.

"Ugh…why are you teasing me?" she asked, her breasts jiggling at my thrusts.

"Because you were teasing me in that dress," I answered breathily.

After awhile, she couldn't take it anymore. "Faster!" she finally screamed out. "Shikamaru, please go faster!"

I smiled. "As you wish," I growled, picking up my pace. I knew it wasn't much longer that I could do that either. That torture was definitely a double-edged sword.

When I picked up my pace, I felt her walls clenching tighter around my manhood. She was close, and so was I. She came again, and started shuddering, her knees and arms giving out on her. Her womanhood clasped around me tighter than I had ever imagined, and instantly I reached my orgasm. I rode out my high, spilling my seed into her, before I fell on top of her.

I kissed her shoulder and then waited for her breathing to steady before lifting her up again, making sure she wouldn't doze off.

"I don't think so," I huffed. "I finally have you and I want to take you everywhere. On the floor, in the bed, against the wall, in the kitchen, in a closet, _everywhere_," I said firmly. She embraced me tightly and then kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Shikamaru," she whispered softy, and then I carried her to the ground and had my way with her there. After that we had a couple more rounds, one against the wall, and even one where she was on top, and then we found ourselves entangled in each other on her bed.

I smiled, pulling her close to me and inhaling her musky scent. Even after all that sweating, her jasmine and spice smell still came through and now it was better, since it was mixed with my own signature smell. I looked over the girl, her eyes were closed and she was aimlessly trailing the muscles on my chest with her fingers. Did she even know what her simple touch was doing with me? I could go again at any moment, but I knew she needed rest. She was physically, as well as emotionally tired—and above all she had work tomorrow, and if I wanted to keep my ass, she would have to be there.

She opened her sapphire gaze and grinned, noticing that I was looking at her. She leaned forward, kissing me sensually on the lips and then kissing my forehead. As loving as her actions were, her eyes seemed distant, and in an instant's notice, I knew she was thinking about Sai.

My eyes saddened a bit. After all of that, and she was still thinking of some guy that in the end could do nothing for her, looking _past _a guy that could be her everything, that _wanted_ to be her everything.

"Ino…" I murmured. "I can be everything he is and more. I can do it all, Ino. I can be there when you really need it," I assured her, trying to get her mind off of Sai, but failing miserably.

She looked at me sadly, almost as if she pitied me, and then caressed my cheek.

"I know you can," she whispered with a small smile, her eyes still far-off.

That was the last thing either of us said all night.

* * *

"…_You need him, but I could be him. I could be an accident, but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him…"_

_-Where Is Your Boy Tonight, Fall Out Boy_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**A/N: **Hey, guys! How was it? Not totally horrible, I hope! I'm not the best at lemons, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Just tell me in the **REVIEWWWW! **I also apologize if you think the two are going to fast. When in doubt, just remember that these two have wanted each other for awhile now, Shikamaru more openly that Ino! Talk to me about that in the **REVIEWWWW **too! Anyway, I hope you all liked it!

**Now, CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON! ahaha**

Luv u and laterz!

-chewingonpearls (SAYURI)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! This is the last installment of this ShikaIno rollercoaster :) I hope you will all enjoy it!

Also, sorry for the odd format of my title and what not...this computer likes to give me problems...

Thank-you ALL for your magnificent reviews, alerts, and faves! I love you all :)

HAVE FUN!

* * *

**Therapy_: A ShikaIno Story_**

**_Chapter o3: _**Therapy

* * *

"…_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty. But I'm smiling at everything…"_

_-Therapy, All Time Low_

* * *

**When I woke up, I didn't want to open my eyes. **To be truthful, I was _afraid_ to open my eyes. Everything from the night before felt like a dream, and I didn't want to feel disappointed. By the way that the light from my window barely seeped through my eyelids, I could tell it was early morning. _Very _early morning, and I wondered to myself why I had been getting up so early lately. For some reason, I felt myself liking waking up early. It was a new day. I felt rejuvenated. I felt _good_.

Had I felt this wonderful on the previous day when I woke up early? I honestly couldn't remember. Yesterday felt like decades ago—at least the waking up at my parent's house part. I couldn't count the number of times I pondered as to why I felt days were passing so slowly, but how I was already eighteen. It felt like only a couple days ago that Asuma had told Choji, Ino, and I that he was our sensei. Sometimes, I swore I could still smell his smoke, still hear his mellow voice telling Choji that if he fought him hard enough, he would take us out for barbeque.

Even so, oddly, it feels like years ago that Asuma died, which is actually accurate. And that time, when we was sitting there over our dying sensei, it felt like life couldn't go any slower—that Time was slowly, _steadily_ tearing me apart.

And Choji was trying not to cry.

And Ino was crying so hard, it made my heart ache. I had wished I could close her eyes, and force her not to look at Asuma. He had demanded her to take care of us, but I couldn't help hoping that I could take care of her in the future.

Ha, be careful what you wish for.

"Good morning, Shikamaru."

My eyes shot open, and I looked over to the side to see the blonde I was just thinking about laying right next to me in bed. She had her legs out with her ankles crossed, and her hair was wild and draped over both of her shoulders. Her azure gaze was locked forward and I noticed that she was wearing one of my long sleeved shirts.

I was surprised, as much as I _liked_ to sleep, I wouldn't call myself a heavy sleeper. Shinobi couldn't afford to be. How had she gotten the shirt without me waking? That thought was quickly pushed aside when I remembered…she was _there_. She hadn't left? I had always thought Ino the type of girl to leave once she awoke after a night of sex with someone she didn't exactly have an intimate relationship with. Had she remembered what we did the night prior? I knew she wasn't drunk—one beer was like drinking kool-aid to her; it didn't affect the girl one bit.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I questioned softly.

Ino shrugged. "I didn't. I've just said it ten times in the last hour."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ah," was all I could say. Figures. I shook my head and groaned quietly. "I just can't believe you stayed…"

She gave me a sly look—skeptical, almost. "And why not?" she asked in a low voice. Her tone was less confronting and more lecherous, and I had to swallow thickly before looking into her dark blue orbs.

I sighed, trying to play off my staring at her. She was gorgeous, even more so in the daylight when the soft rays of light hit her skin perfectly, and made the sun-kissed flesh glow. Her eyes sparkled in the light and just seeing her in my shirt was a big turn on.

I thought about watching clouds to calm myself down and rolled over, feigning sleepiness. It was easy since that's probably what she expected of me, anyway.

"I'm sorry, but if you're looking for a second round—"

"Shut-up, Shikamaru!" I paused—not because she interrupted me, but more because she sounded…hurt. Her words didn't seem to match her tone; she sounded as if I had _stung_ her. And then her voice softened to something that I hadn't heard from the girl in a very long, long time. She sounded concerned about _me_.

"I stayed because I…" She hesitated, letting out a frustrated sigh and growl as if it were the toughest thing for her to say. Seeing as she didn't like saying anything that would make her feel vulnerable around me (though, her drunken state was a different story altogether), I knew showing any kind of emotion other than anger, lust, or vanity was going to be a little difficult for her.

"I stayed because I…because I care," she finally choked out, and she was anything but quiet about it. I was still facing the opposite direction, but I was sure she had some stubborn-looking pout on her face like some adolescent kid who didn't get away with something. "Believe me, I _tried_ to leave, but I can't." Her soft voice returned for a short second. "I don't want to…" she whispered almost inaudibly. Cue angry, obstinate voice again. "So congrats, you win. I _do _want you, and I _do _care."

I knew she expected me to be surprised and excited, but I wasn't surprised, and I was too tired to be excited. I knew it would turn out this way. Anything with legs shows attraction to the girl and she fucks it. Anything with legs and a heart actually _cares_ for the girl, and she is _so polite_ as to care back.

I'm not saying I wasn't thankful, I was. I really did care for Ino, and I really wanted nothing to happen to her—to the point where I could see myself putting up with her for the rest of my life. Marriage and relationships were still scary thoughts for me, as I didn't want anything troublesome, but in time…I honestly couldn't see myself being with anyone _but_ Ino. It's all I knew.

I'm not thinking these things grudgingly. Ino is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen, and for the longest time I've wanted her. I do love Ino, but I'm scared to admit that. The girl was so unstable as of late, who said she wouldn't run back to Sai as soon as I confessed to her, leaving _me_ broken and vulnerable. And how could someone that is broken and vulnerable take care of someone who's in the exact same state? It was irrational for me to go tearing down walls that I wasn't sure how to build back up.

The time that it took me to think things through in my mind must have felt like an eternity to her because she was fidgety, and shuffling around in different positions in the bed as if impatiently waiting for me to answer her after her small confession. A confession that I had already made the night before, actually…

"Good…now go shower." I still needed time to think, and away from temptation. In Ino's restless moving, her soft thigh had brushed up against mine, making my temperature shoot up so high I wouldn't have been surprised if I started panting for water. A whole night with her and I still couldn't get her out of my mind. I was sick. I always knew women were troublesome.

"What?" she stammered out, sounding appalled. "You don't want to cuddle after I admitted to all of that?"

I did. I wanted to hold her, and have her, and love her, and never let her go. But she couldn't know that.

Still refusing to look at her, I spoke. "Go shower. You can't be late for work," I ordered, fully knowing that her shift didn't start for another three hours. But I still needed time to think.

She grumbled something, and I felt her lift her petite body out of the bed. "Insensitive jerk…" I heard her mumble to herself, but it didn't sound infuriated as much as it sounded annoyed.

When I thought she was about to walk out of the door, I turned around just in time to see her pull my shirt over her head and strut towards the bathroom in the nude. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I slammed right back down on to the bed. She didn't _really _do that did she? Just seeing her naked body sent flashbacks to the night before, and suddenly I wanted to make it so she couldn't walk at all.

Blood began to pump towards my manhood as I recalled her screaming my name the previous night and I groaned into the sheets. This girl would be the end of me.

Lifting myself off the bed, I quickly made my way to the bathroom (still without clothes from the night before), having heard the shower already turned on. When I opened the door, she was standing right in front of the shower in all her naked glory, facing me so I could see everything. Her perfect curves and dark eyes instantly pulled me in, and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of her.

I leaned forward, giving her a soft peck on the lips, her eyes closing slowly as I did so. She had to stretch to meet my lips, and her beautiful, creamy neck elongated. I found myself wanting to kiss and worship every inch of her body.

"Do you know what you do to me?" I whispered against her lips as I stared into her cerulean-colored eyes, which I now knew had tiny specks of green in them. I kissed her neck, and then her collarbone, and her long arms draped their way around my neck. Trailing my fingers down her sides, I felt goosebumps prick up from under her skin. She moved forward, fitting herself into me comfortably, and I softly licked her collarbone. She was like a refreshing drink of water, and I felt parched. I couldn't get enough of her.

"Hopefully, just as much as you do to me," she said, pulling me up and sensually kissing my lips. Her lips were so soft and talented and pink. I wanted so much to see them the ruby red they took on when they were bruised from my harsh kissing.

Lifting her up, I carried her into the shower with me, pressing her against the wall as water began trailing down my back. The water felt wonderful against my skin, but I could tell she was cold from the contact with the walls of the shower. I placed myself flush against her, and swallowed her whimpers, biting her lip to open her mouth.

My tongue played with her tongue, slowly, sweetly. Instead of the hot, heavy, and rough kisses from the night before, these kisses were light and curious. I had never tasted something so delicious, and I was determined to understand everything about this new flavor called Ino.

She mewled when I grabbed both sides of her face, and pulled her away from me, tilting her head up so she could look me in the eyes. I noticed that the water from the showerhead was starting to cover her whole front now. I also noticed that the there was a wetness between her legs, that wasn't exactly water. Could it be true? Did she really want me as much as I wanted her? I found it hard to believe.

"Say it again," I ordered, sternly looking her in the eyes.

She was in a daze, and her eyes were glazed over. I wasn't so sure it was with lust, but considering the circumstances, it seemed the best explanation. "Say…say what again?" she stuttered. "What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me that you care again." I had to know. I had to know for sure that her feelings were true. And truthfully, anything said by Ino's angelic voice made me hot all over.

She reached a hand up to my cheek and looked me sincerely in the eyes. "I care for you," she whispered before capturing my lips again.

I growled into the kiss, pushing myself back on her and taking control. I brushed my hands through her soft hair and licked her lips, making her moan. I registered the truth in what she said. There hadn't been a single hint of frustration or anger there. She really meant it.

But caring wasn't enough.

I decided to let it go for the time being, for my arousal that sprung from the girls soft cries was all that really mattered to me now. Lifting her again, I settled her onto my throbbing dick. She sighed, and wrapped her legs around me as I felt myself fully fill her. There wasn't an inch of space I didn't cover within her, and she was so warm and tight it was already driving me insane.

"Shika," she sighed into my lips and then trailed kisses along my jawbone and to my ear. I felt my stomach burn with want. "Make love to me," she whispered, before nipping at my lobe.

And make love we did.

Until the water went cold.

* * *

By the time that Ino and I had gotten out of the shower, we had already used up close to eighty minutes of the three hours she had before her shift. The girl was still in the bathroom "dressing herself", but I knew she was up to something else since it had been around twenty minutes since I had seen her doing such.

Even after making love to Ino again, and again, and _again_, I felt odd. Part of me thought it was because I felt a one-sided love forming. While it was safe to say that Ino loved me, it was obvious it wasn't in the same sense that I loved her. I knew that some day, when I was ready, I wanted Ino to be my all. I loved her so much, it felt crazy to believe that I had denied it and kept it in so long. I didn't think that I could ever do something like that again. Now that I was where I was, it seemed almost impossible. Many of my walls were still up, but a lot were knocked down, and I had been correct; building them back up would be no easy feat now that the cat was out of the bag.

I felt that Ino _cared for me_ and, no doubt, loved me for the simple reason that I was there. I was there when she was sad, and Sai didn't feel like comforting her, or didn't even know how to go _about_ doing so. Because I cared, and Sai didn't, it was easier for her to care back.

I frowned slightly. Thinking about Sai made me realize that Ino wasn't exactly mine yet. Sai and Ino were still dating, and I was still the teammate, the friend. It seemed so stupid that Ino was dating someone who didn't even know what feelings were, but it was so unmistakably Ino. She was going through the stage that Sakura had previously gone through with Sasuke (though I couldn't even start to compare Sasuke and Sakura's relationship to that of Sai and Ino)—the I-Can-Fix-Him stage. No, you can't fix him. The girl can _never _fix him, especially a jaded and one-track-minded shinobi. That kind of stuff only happened in crappy romance novels and sappy movies that I see girlfriends always dragging their boyfriends to. Maybe to give the clueless a clue—something that, once again, _never works_.

It seemed almost obvious that with all the pain the pinkette went through that Ino would catch a hint. Sakura had matured from that stage in record time seeing as what she was going through, but for someone as hopeless and foolish as Ino, I figured it would take a little longer. But it was starting to get a bit ridiculous.

I sighed, closing my eyes. And it seemed even _longer _now that I wanted her to myself.

I heard the door open to the bathroom and in walked Ino. She was combing her hand through her long, silky, blonde locks and was wearing black pair of simple biking shorts, and purple tank. It would be lying to say that Ino hadn't had to stay the night on other occasions because of her crazy drinking habits and my ever-present knowledge of where she was. She possibly had a whole wardrobe here, and by the looks of it, a blow-drier too. How the blow-drier got here is a mystery to me, it's definitely not mine, if that's what you're thinking.

How troublesome, before she knows it, Ino won't have anything left in her _own _apartment.

"I can't believe I left a blow-drier over here, Shikamaru. I don't even remember bringing it." I chose not to answer, flipping over in the bed so that I was facing away from the girl and letting out a groggy moan. It was easy to pretend I was tired, because that's what everyone expected of me, so I just closed my eyes. "Shikamaru?" she asked warily.

I heard swift steps coming towards the bed and felt a small shift in weight on the opposite side. I could tell she was crawling over to me, and after awhile, I felt her straddle me awkwardly.

"Shikamaru!" she called again, giggling lightly. "You lazy bastard, I should've known."

I couldn't help the small smirk that etched its way onto my face as I reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down on top of me. She squeaked softly, and I felt her body stiffen slightly in surprise, felt her silky locks caress my face.

I growled softly, eyes still closed as I positioned the girl halfway under me. I rested my face into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent—which was at the moment, whatever soap _I _owned—and resisted the urge to ravish her again. Only a few minutes had passed and I had already forgotten how soft her skin was.

Giggles ruptured through her lips, and her whole body shook with small vibrations before she gasped sarcastically. "Being playful? Shikamaru, I never thought you had it in you…" she said, her eyes narrowing as she gave a knowing smirk.

I rolled my eyes at her, giving her a leer of my own. Everything she said was always so smart-assed, though I couldn't say it was always witty. But it was fun, and prodded at you until you wanted to say something of the same manner back.

"Why don't you put your mouth to better use," I whispered before smothering her with a hot kiss. She moaned sweetly into my mouth and sent her talented hands through my hair. As soon as she did that, I knew it would be hard for me to stop. She was utterly mouth-watering and her kisses tasted like plums. I felt myself getting lost in Ino, surrounded by her. Her eyes were a watery maze of their own, but when I added the feeling of her wiggling and squirming beneath me and the soft-sounding beat of her heart, she became a labyrinth. Usually I would use deductive strategy to find my way out when I was thinking straight, but every time I came into contact with her, I would start pondering the fact of what would happen if I searched every inch of the labyrinth instead.

My fingers trailed up under her shirt and across the soft flesh that was her stomach as I placed a small kiss against her collarbone. She hummed tenderly in response. "I don't want to let go…" It had somehow slipped from my lips subconsciously—something I wouldn't have said had I been thinking straightly.

Her breathing hitched for a second before her hand began to massage my scalp lovingly. "Listen, if you're looking for another round…" I could hear the mirth in her voice and I shook my head.

"You're a smart ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," she laughed. "Listen, Shika, I wouldn't mind staying for, say, the next three hours, though. If you really just feel like holding me, I'm all yours, bud."

I lifted myself off of her so I could look her straight in the eye. She had some lopsided smirk on her face and was pulling her hair out of her eyes and over one shoulder. I began to wonder if she, unbeknownst to it herself, did those things and ended up turning me on, or if she knew exactly what she was doing.

Knowing Ino, she wasn't completely innocent to how she was making me feel. Ino was anything but naïve. All kuniochi had training for these sorts of things, but Ino was on a different level—purposefully dragging her training into her everyday life.

"You're just saying that to get out of work," I murmured blankly, though I couldn't help but leer at the girl. She raised an eyebrow at me and laughed again.

"Oh, now you care? It didn't seem like it with what you did to me last night; I can barely walk straight," she accused, licking her lips.

I hardened instantly at the thought and leaned forward, licking her neck. She tilted her chin back, allowing me to access it perfectly. I wouldn't let her get off so easily just because she was so delicious, though.

"You're quite the flatterer, Ino, but you were walking just fine this morning." I shuddered, thinking of the Hokage and what she would do if I went against her wishes—probably something troublesome that I wouldn't be able to erase from my mind for years to come. "Besides, Tsunade'll have my ass if you don't get to work today."

She pouted playfully. "But what if I collapse from exhaustion on the way there?" she questioned dramatically.

I scoffed and looked her solemnly in the eye. "Something tells me that that isn't the exact detour you'll be taking to work today, Ino."

She stiffened, smile fading and eyebrows furrowing as she lifted herself from under me, sitting up. She tucked a golden lock behind her ear and refused to look me in the eye. I wondered how just the simple mentioning of a person could make her change her attitude so quickly. Was he really that much of an influence on her life?

"We're talking about him again…"

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Yeah, 'cause we need to." She still wouldn't look at me—for some reason the bed sheets were much more interesting to her. "You've let him take over your life, Ino. You're being stupid and careless with yourself."

She shrugged and that same distant smile from the night before plastered itself on her face. "I love him."

I leaned forward, finally locking gazes with her. "But he doesn't love you," I said as quietly as I could. I didn't want to yell at her, but it was getting harder and harder. "At first you just wanted to change him, but then you got attached, Ino."

She seemed to snap out of her aloof and lovestruck façade after that. I knew she didn't like people making assumptions about her, but we both knew who was speaking the truth.

Her cerulean eyes narrowed and her lips pursed furiously. "I _am _changing him!" she defended, slamming her fist down like a troubled child.

I leaned in swiftly, my own eyes hardening. "No, you're not! This isn't a damn fairytale, Ino! Things don't work like that!"

She inhaled sharply, teeth gritting. "You don't know anything about us, Shikamaru! Not a thing!" She seemed to be shaking in anger now and I had to push down the urge to kiss her again. Her eyes were so bright and alive when she was arguing, even when she snarled it was a work of art. "And who made you captain of mission Sai-Ino, anyway? How do you know he doesn't love me?" she challenged.

"Oh, besides it being _obvious_?" I questioned harshly, tilting my head to the side mockingly.

Ino was taken aback for a split second, but then she growled, bristling with anger and clenching her fists. "Obvious? I have no idea what you're talking about! Sai and I are perfect!"

I clicked my tongue at the girl's blindness. I tried to stay somewhat calm because just yelling at her would only make her yell louder, which would lead to her not listening to a thing I'd say.

"Yeah, perfect, that's why he makes you cry all the time. That's why he treats you like shit, Ino!" I shot back, my voice starting to rise. Why didn't she see? I was right there in front of her! _I _was perfect for her, _we _were perfect!

Her knuckles were turning white, she was squeezing her fists so tightly. "He treats me perfectly fine! I can't believe you're acting like this! You're my best friend, Shikamaru, you're supposed to be supporting me!"

I lost it, finally grabbing on to her upper arms forcefully and looking her straight in the eye. She gasped, cringing under my stare. "How am I supposed to support your decision when I'm sitting here watching him hurt you again and again?" Her eyes were startled after my outburst as she deflated right before my eyes. A small whimper flittered through her mouth, and she bit her lip, quieting herself and looking at me with quivering, cobalt eyes.

"I'm trying to be your friend, but you won't let me! Friend's don't watch other friend's go through depression because of some guy who doesn't even deserve them!"

Tears were filling her eyes, and her voice was meek and shaky—something I hadn't heard from the girl in a very long time. I knew I was scaring her, but I also knew eventually I would blow up if she never listened. I had to protect her; I couldn't watch her cry over him anymore.

"Shikamaru—"

"No, enough!" I interrupted, easily silencing her. My eyes narrowed slightly and I shook my head at her. "Why don't you get it?" I whispered, my voice suddenly becoming softer. "I've been standing right here in front of your face this whole time, Ino, I've _always _loved you." Silent tears began to fall hastily down her face and I let go of her arms to hold her countenance in my hands, gingerly wiping her tears away. "I _will_ always love you," I murmured as I looked into her sweet, baby blues. They were filled with so much confusion; I knew she didn't know what to think.

"I can't tell what you want, Ino. You're so confusing. I don't think _you _even know what you want yet."

She closed her eyes and more tears leaked out and it was then that I realized she was letting me see her cry without trying to hide it. She was in a vulnerable position right now, but she seemed perfectly fine with me knowing about it. Was she already starting to open up to me, or was it honestly just too much for the girl to handle?

"Shikamaru…I…I'm sorry. I…" she whimpered between hiccups. I lifted my finger, and put it over her soft lips, a small smile plastering itself onto my face.

"But I get it now," I continued. "You didn't mind him treating you that way because you thought it was part of a process. You just wanted someone who cared, and when you realized it was me instead of him, you panicked."

She looked off to the side and pushed her hand through her golden locks. I knew I had her because when Ino had nothing smart-assed to say, it was safe to say you did something right.

Even though I knew in the end she would still pick Sai over me, I wanted her to know that I was always still here. Part of me felt like a piece of crap—that I was only making myself some cheap booty call when Ino was drunk and unhappy, but another part of me knew that as her close friend she needed to understand that someone was always there for her, someone who genuinely cared for her well-being and loved her for everything that she was. It felt good knowing that it was off my chest, that Ino knew that I loved her (though, I still felt that the rest of Konoha didn't need to know that much—if it wasn't so obvious already, that is).

After a long silence, Ino finally spoke. "Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at me at long last. Her expression held peace, though I couldn't say she was totally happy. "Thank-you for loving me."

I smirked, and rolled my eyes. "It's not as difficult as it seems."

She quickly perked up, pouting. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" she barked, crossing her arms.

I chuckled softly. "Nothing," I mumbled, rubbing my thumb across her chin lovingly. "Let's get you to work."

She suddenly gave me a lecherous look and crawled on top of me, kissing my neck. "Let's not, and say we did," she whispered hotly in my ear.

I stood up, purposefully knocking her off of me and onto the floor, where she yelped in surprise. Stretching leisurely with my hands in the air, I yawned, and then scratched my back, making my way to the door. She cursed softly and then stood up, catching up with me.

"Sorry, Ino, in the end, it's just too troublesome to get my ass beat my Tsunade…" I replied.

She growled, stomping behind me. "I hate that word!"

I smirked, grabbing the keys to my apartment and lazily resting my hands behind my head before making my way to the door. "If you hate the word so much, then stop being it," I jeered.

The pretty girl squeaked as if astounded that I would say such a thing and then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ex_cuse_ me? Would you like to run that by me again, Nara!"

* * *

"…_I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone. And the experts say I'm delirious…"_

_-Therapy, All Time Low_

* * *

The next few days had been rough ones, partly because without having to deal with missions for the time being I had nothing else to do with my time. Mostly because I hadn't seen Ino since the morning we woke up in the same bed. I knew that she would probably still want to be with Sai, and I had let her go, but it didn't mean I liked it.

I should've known I would be like this—full of regrets, but still wanting more of Ino. Hadn't I been manipulated by the witch enough? Why couldn't I have just kept it to myself that I loved her, why did I have to have her right then? I found myself looking impatient and wanton with my actions, they were so irrational and done in the moment.

I—or _she_ had somehow—fooled myself into believing that I could only be that—second best, that if she was ever lost or hurt, that it was okay for her to understand that I would be there to pick her up. I sounded pathetic and self-conscious. She needed to want me—_only_ me.

"It's your move, Shikamaru," mumbled my dad, his arms crossed as he stared at me demandingly.

"I know. I'm thinking," I replied.

His eyes grew skeptical and he looked down at the board as if thinking to himself that I was some sort of amateur. Honestly, I probably just couldn't decipher his look correctly. My father knew that he could only beat me in Shogi until I reached the age of about ten, at best.

"You're taking a long time to think," he pointed out slowly.

"You made a good move," I said, lying through my teeth. The truth was, after all the pondering I had done without Ino next to me, I had realized the mistakes I had made with her. I also realized that though I made those mistakes, I still wanted nothing more than to be with Ino forever.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I made my move. My father wasn't playing his best, and I knew I could win, at the most, in five more moves if I kept holding it off like I was doing. I had agreed to play a game with my father to get my mind off of Ino, but it obviously wasn't working.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I couldn't believe I actually told her I loved her—in the heat of the moment, I had potentially ruined my life. I had come to wonder how many men Ino had done this to. Had they felt the same way as I had? As if they were somehow falling in love? It was weird. It was like I was watching myself from the outside of my body as I made mistake after mistake falling into the hands of this seductress. You would think the outer me that was watching everything happen would try and put an end it to it. But it never ended and I had mixed emotions about that.

I wanted to know how it had happened—that I had somehow come to love this troublesome girl. Had she known the whole time? Did she do it on purpose? Some part of me screamed that she had played the just-wanting-to-be-cared-for card to get me, that she acted depressed and drank whole bars for fun, that she allowed Sai to emotionally wound her and treat her that way just for the experience. That same part of me wondered what would happen if an Ino of this demeanor got bored with Sai? Would she merely keep him as a pet? Would she somehow do the impossible and break his heart for no reason, too? A sliver of my mind wanted to believe that Ino was sincere, though. The girl had feelings and emotions, too. Emotions that could cause her to someday, maybe, somehow, _kind of_ love me back in a way…

But I quickly fought these petty wishes from my mind. I didn't want to get my hopes up. It seemed logically irrational and foolish. But as much as I went through the many scenarios in my head, the percentages of Ino liking me, and the ratio of chances that I had compared to every one of Sai's, I found myself still having hope that Ino would someday pick me.

"Hm..." mumbled my dad thoughtfully, as he gazed down at the board to make his move. "Ino's a nice girl, isn't she?"

My father's correct assumption didn't startle me. I might have been a genius, logically, but as far as I knew, my dad _was _my dad—and saw every emotion that was playing through my head travel to my face and took to notice all of my actions, though the changes were miniscule.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Clouds hadn't calmed me for the last few days, either. Every time I saw a cloud, it vaguely reminded me of Choji, which happened to remind me of our team, which of course, has Ino on it. Then starts the thoughts that I had been trying to avoid since the beginning.

The thought of Ino was so unnerving. Where could she be right now? Was she actually with Sai—after all that she _actually_ went back to him? Unbelievable.

And the inescapable feelings continued, almost to the point where I felt irrevocable sickness occurring. Not being able to think of anything else but a girl that was ultimately causing problems in your life, was not only hard to deal with, but utterly _sickening._ I kept praying that the days would quicken so I could get to my mission. As tiring and troublesome as they were, they couldn't beat sitting around with my mind on my blonde teammate all day.

I had only been resting under the clouds for about an hour when I heard footsteps behind me. For the longest time, I chose not to look (hoping that it was/wasn't a certain azure-eyed vixen), but when I did the bright sun obscured my vision. A puffy, dark cloud soon rolled right over the dimming sunlight as a damp breeze came blowing across my face. It would rain soon.

Emerald eyes smiled down at me. "Hey, Shikamaru! Have you seen Ino?"

My facial expressions hadn't wanted to change, so my face probably looked void of emotion when I stared at the girl. "No, I haven't seen her in days," I stated truthfully, lifting myself off the ground. If I wasn't thinking about Ino, I was talking about her. Sakura always had a way of bringing her up in conversations, though I knew there was some sort of system behind all the madness. The pinkette always had a keen eye for when something was doubly bitter between the blonde and I (doubly, because our attitudes toward each other were usually anything but joyful) because of the care she held for us and was unusually petulant towards us when we didn't get along at all.

Sakura looked more taken aback than angry—astonished, if anything. For Sakura to be totally unaware of something of such importance going on between Ino and I meant Ino had to be acting irregularly cheery, and was perhaps smiling a lot.

Both cotton-candy-colored eyebrows rose. "You're not lying, are you?" she asked and then her arms crossed tersely under her chest, her eyes stern and hard. "What happened?"

I closed my eyes, sighing. I hadn't the energy to deal with a furious Sakura, demanding why Ino wasn't hanging around me as of late. It was too complicated a thought for even _me _to decipher. "I don't know…I don't want to talk about it. Has she not been at work again, or something?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Acutally she has. I just wanted to ask if she wanted to hang later." The young kunoichi took on a look of concern, her tone suddenly changing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

She chuckled shortly. "No reason, it's just that as someone who's so smart, you act like you have just as much sense as Ino. You both obviously love each other, but you refuse to do anything about it."

That had certainly come out of nowhere. And here I had predicted Sakura knew nothing about my and Ino's situation. I retorted with the only thing I knew was true, "You're crazy, Sakura."

She shrugged contentedly. "You can say that all you want, but at the end of the day, I'm happily engaged," she pointed out boldly. I took the time to sigh again; the thought of engagement sickened me almost as much as the recurring thought of Ino implanted within my brain.

I glared slightly when she started to giggle more or less at my state of mild depression, but I knew to her it only looked like a pout, and then took a deep breath. "She's too in love with Sai to even think about me anyway, so you need to just drop it," I confirmed dryly.

Sakura shook her head again as if I was some small boy who just didn't understand. "You're a genius, Shikamaru, but you're honestly the biggest dumbass I've _ever _seen when it comes to love."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Tell me something I don't know."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Okay. Ino loves you, but she's just as dense and stubborn as you are and somehow is stuck in fairytale land where she can magically fix all of Sai's problems." My dark brown eyes hardened. "And unless you get off your ass and _make_ her choose you, you're going to have a long, sad life full of regrets," she said calmly before walking away.

The troublesome thing was, I had already accumulated quite a few regrets when it came to Ino—the one that was bugging me _currently_: letting her go to work without knowing and fully comprehending everything that Haruno Sakura had just told me.

* * *

The clouds had moved in and the wind was growing stronger in Konoha, signaling rain. The air was warm and humid, a Konoha summer specialty. It was usually rainy in the beginning months of summer, and the trees would glisten from the light drizzle from the day before. We hadn't had any rain for a couple weeks, so no doubt people were excited. Konoha's heat was usually humid, and I think people liked it that way—though the moisture in the air mixed with the rain could make one feel slightly suffocated.

I knew the rain would start in the next few minutes, but there was no thunder or lighting, so it wasn't unsafe to be outdoors. It was Friday today, the day I liked to visit Asuma at his grave. When Asuma first died, I visited him every day and smoked a cigarette at his grave, lighting up one for him, as well. Team 8, we used to visit as a team. Ino would cry, Choji would look remorseful and I would just stare and smoke. Everyday turned into once a week, and Ino's attitude was changing now that she had Sai. She would smoke along with Asuma and me, but she would smoke two or three at a time, blowing through them like they were sticks of candy. Now she stared just like I did; cobalt eyes jaded and dark.

Every week turned into every two weeks, and now I only showed up about once a month. But it was always Friday. Asuma was killed on a Friday.

The smell of a cigarette seeped softly into my nose, mixed with the humid stench of the air around me. Asuma had already started smoking before I got here, and I knew it was Ino's treat. Choji rarely brought smokes to Asuma, only when we all went together and Kurenai only came with Asuma's son and maybe a flower or two.

The cigarette was beginning to go out, and I supposed that Ino had only been there at most a half an hour earlier. It had to be fate that I just missed her.

By now the rain had started, gingerly speckling atop my skin—but the size of the drops were steadily picking up, and second by second the rain came harder. I didn't care, I _couldn't _care, a slight want to relight Asuma's cigarette flickering through my mind for a split second. I knew I would be soaked through soon, but it didn't trigger any desire to find cover, or get out of the rain. I only wanted to be with Asuma, everything was so much simpler with him there.

_I need help, Asuma. What should I do? Everything was less troublesome with you here…_

Instantly the rain stopped pattering along my head and I looked up to see a black umbrella sheltering me in such an abrupt matter, I feared whiplash. A sun-kissed hand, detailed with long manicured fingers held the impermeable object above me, and by then I knew who it was.

"I didn't think you'd actually stay if it rained." I froze. "You shouldn't be out here. You'll catch a cold and be no good for your mission."

That voice and the sound of bells ringing were equals. It was clear, but soft—simple and clean, indicating towards the girl's happy and serene attitude.

"Ino…" I murmured softly, the word almost exiting my mouth subconsciously. Just whispering her name sent shivers up my back, and I shortly pondered if saying my name gave her the same results. It was hard to know; the feeling was so wonderful and intense when it happened to me, I found it hard to believe if anyone could understand it. I had been sitting under Ino's umbrella for quite awhile now before I started to wonder… "How did you know about my mission?"

She chuckled. "Ah…you assumed that you knew everything about me, but I didn't know a thing about you. Sloppy logic, Shikamaru."

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. She talked to me as if we hadn't had an intimate couple days before practically avoiding each other for a week. I turned around, standing up so that she had to raise her umbrella a bit for it to accommodate my height and grimaced down at her.

"Ino, where have you been?" I demanded.

She shrugged lackadaisically "Work, home, training…why?" she listed casually, but then I stopped listening to her and just stared.

It had been a trick, her voice. There was obviously something wrong, but aside from the pleasant tone in her words, she was doing little else to hide the fact that she wasn't okay. It was written in the contours of her face. She was giving off that distant look like she had a few days prior, and there was some odd-placed smile across her face. Even though miniscule, the smile was forced, and her eyebrows furrowed and quivered gesturing that the girl was trying not to cry. After staring at her for quite a bit of time, I understood. My eyes narrowed.

"Why aren't you with Sai?"

Her face seemed like it had just cracked for a moment before she answered, her lips straining to smile only a bit wider as her eyelids lowered. She didn't look happy in the least; she looked _hurt_. "You don't usually hang around the person you just broke up with, Shikamaru," she laughed, but it was painfully butchered for she was clearly feigning her sarcasm. The break-up had probably damaged her more than it had him, though I found truth in the fact that _she _broke up with _him_.

I leaned in as if to validate the truth in her words by searching through her azure orbs. "You broke up with him?" I asked disbelievingly. Concern washed through my being as she nodded. I wanted her to end it with Sai, but I was worried about her well-being. "Are you alright?"

She nodded again, closing her eyes and then opening them at a snail's pace. "I'm fine. But I'm a little confused." I raised an eyebrow. Her forged smile was widening again, but there was a hint of true mirth beneath it.

Ino still hadn't gotten to the point after a few seconds of waiting, so I prodded her along, my anxiety for her welfare most likely coming off as irritation. "Well? Out with it."

The blonde medic shrugged leisurely again. "Well, for some reason I ended up falling for you in the end." I hesitated, my eyes widening ever-so-slightly. Was she really being truthful? She seemed to notice my surprise, and the amusement began to show through as she giggled slightly and then wrinkled her nose cutely. "I know; gross, right?"

I still couldn't believe it. Ino had finally admitted to having feelings for me other than merely caring for a teammate and I was speechless. Butterflies were tickling the inside of my stomach, and wanted to travel up my esophagus and spill from my mouth, but all I could do was stand there and stare at the beautiful, albeit _troublesome_ girl before me. After awhile, Ino's entertained laughter snapped me out of my stupor, and I smirked.

"What would Asuma say?" I asked, sparing a look at our late sensei's grave.

Ino grinned genuinely. "He'd probably just want us to keep the "king" safe," she shrugged, sending a hand to her belly and patting it gingerly.

I paled, faltering a little. Had that been a hint? "You mean—" I began, and then cut myself short, watching the girl intently. Was she saying she was _pregnant_? _Right now_? She couldn't be serious, could she? I thought about it. We _had _had a lot of sex, and without protection, too. But it had been recently, and normally it took a little longer to realize a pregnancy, right? But Ino was a medic…

She laughed again, this time loudly, her shoulders shaking jubilantly. I was too astonished to scowl at her, too nervous to scold her. This was no laughing matter! "I'm not pregnant yet, Shikamaru, calm down." Relieved, a breath I hadn't known I was holding slipped through my lips. "In order for that to happen, the father of would be child would have to promise to care for me for forever."

My features softened considerably. "Ino…I will never stop loving or caring for you. It's you I'm wary of…" I answered, trailing off. How was she worried about me when this whole time I had been confessing to her?

She shook her head, her blonde brows knitting together prettily. "Please don't be. It's hard for me to put myself out there after all I've been through, but with you it's different. I trust you, Shikamaru." Her voice was pleading, and I couldn't help but want to comfort her. She seemed frightened of something…

"What are you scared of? I won't hurt you, Ino," I assured her.

She smiled sadly. "I know you won't." She reached out, lacing her fingers with mine. They were soft and warm. "But trusting someone with your emotions is a scary thing. You can't tell me you're not a little scared of serious relationships, Shikamaru."

"I am," I shrugged. And I truly was. It was part of the reason it took Ino and I so long just to get to this position. "But I'll regret it if I don't go for you now," I stated, recalling what the pink-haired kunoichi had told me earlier that day.

She firmly squeezed my hand. "Same." The girl looked up at the sky and then pouted slightly before laughing. I wanted so much to know what the girl had been thinking, but all she did was laugh. The laugh was bubbly and airy, and so full of irony the way the dark clouds were looking angrily down at her. She was so beautiful, even with this type of setting behind her, and I couldn't help but pull her slightly closer to my bodice. "This is the part where the rain is supposed the stop and the sun peaks from behind the clouds, right?" she finally voiced, raising an eyebrow at me.

I smirked, giving her a sly look. "This isn't a novel, Ino. I don't think we need that, anyway." I snatched the umbrella from her grasp and tossed it to the ground, enveloping her other hand in mine and leaning forward into a slow, sensual kiss without much resistance.

The rain poured down on us and flowed along our skin, saturating us with its warmth and she lifted her hands and hung them limply around my neck, my own hands going to her downy cheeks, now slick and smooth from the rain. Her kisses were slow and captivating, and they broke off into many more mouth-watering little kisses that kept me wanting more. I pulled her closer, if humanly possible, and delved my tongue into her mouth.

I lied when I said it was impossible for one to change the one they love, or specifically, for the woman to. I warned that it only happened in movies. But I had changed Ino, and she was changing me. _We _were changing, and it wasn't some sappy novel.

I couldn't call what we had troublesome anymore. It was time for a change of vocab. Though, I couldn't put my finger on the word yet, I could almost feel it at the tip of my tongue.

Love?

She broke the kiss, breathing harshly. "Asuma shouldn't have to see us doing this," she said, gesturing at the inappropriate area in which we were making out.

"I'm sure he's just happy we're not fighting," I pointed out, wanting so badly to continue kissing her.

She smirked artfully as her eyes narrowed, glinting a playful sapphire. "Oh, Shikamaru, it's just so painfully _obvious _that you want me," she whispered huskily. I wanted so much to devour her right then and there.

I sent her a jesting look of my own. "Oh?" She nodded and I sent my hand through her sopping blonde tresses. "And what gave that away?" I asked sarcastically before I captured her lips again.

No, not yet. But we were getting there, slowly but surely.

For now, let's simply go with…

Toleration.

* * *

"…_Therapy, you were never a friend to me. And you can choke on your misery…"_

_-Therapy, All Time Low_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you are! Suprised that it was actually a happy ending? Haha, I usually don't go for the sappy ending, but don't put it behind me! I was feeling the ShikaIno love, ya know? Anyway, I hope you liked it :) I hope to do more ShikaIno in the future...it's fun and cute!

Thanks again for all the reviews...BUT, you have to **REVIEW **this chapter to be part of the COOLCAT club, ya dig?

Thx for everything!

Luv you and laterz!

-chewingonpearls (SAYURI)


End file.
